A new beginning
by fallenInLoveUnderTheStars
Summary: Freshly graduated from high school Ally embarks upon the next chapter in her life. College. Follow her journey as moves away Miami her home and attends CMAU in California finding new friends and a possible love interest. Ally is ready for a new beginning in her life and college is a good place to start. Not Great at summary's sorry but give it try. Rated Strong T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A new beginning

 _ **So first things first the topic of my first story i know i'm only 4 chapters for life in an unexpected world which i still am continuing with its just i'm having a little trouble wording some of it at the moment so that's kinda been put on hold for now. I've already started chapter 5 i started it a while ago i'm just not completely happy with it right now so once its at a standard that i'm happy with it will be posted, it probably would have been finished and posted by now but alot has happened in the last month for me so its been put off a lot and i have had no WiFi since the Wednesday before valentines weekend so that's also caused an issue. I'm not the best at updating frequently i know so i will try working on that as well. Anyway I've had this idea for a while now and it's completely different from LIAUW so i thought i would give it a shot.**_

 _ **Sorry for the long ass note i know no one likes reading them even me but i just had to let everyone know who is remembers LIAUW and is reading it what the situation is with that.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise in this story just the plot.

* * *

My high school life was average i was never popular but i wasn't unpopular either i was in between, i pretty much got along with everyone, i was a straight A student and had a nice group of friends that got on well sure we had our petty squabbles, what friends don't but in end those were forgiven and forgotten about. There was four of us my best friend Eric, Melissa, Sophie and I. Those three made my high school years bearable don't get me wrong i liked school majority of the time but there was an incident in junior year that kind of changed me but let's not get into that. They just made everything all so much more enjoyable and were people i could really depend on and trust, i'm pretty sure i would have died without them by my side...OK well maybe not died that seems a bit of an exaggeration anyway i'm truly thankful to have them. Now everything's changing high schools over, I've graduated and now summers over as well and you know what that means...

COLLEGE!

Hey! i probably should have started this with introducing myself, I'm Allyson Dawson but i prefer to be called ally and i'm 18 years old. I honestly cant wait for college to start i'm attending Creative and musical Arts university or CMAU in California. I've loved music since i was a little girl so this university was perfect choice for me sure it was a far away from Miami but its a sacrifice i'm willing to make. My moms fine with it even though she will be on her own, my dad had a heart attack and died when i was 10 it was heartbreaking for us. So i didn't really want to leave because she would have no one but she insisted and said that she would be fine, that her bakery keeps her busy. So here i am moving on with my life creating a path for me to follow to my future. College life here i come.

It was heartbreaking saying goodbye to my friends i had tears streaming down my face it was bad. Saying goodbye to eric was hard we were so close he is such a good friend i couldn't have asked for a better best friend than him. Melissa and Sophie are like sisters to me it was horrible but what hurt the was most was saying goodbye to my mom she is my rock, my best friend the one i look up to for guidance i wouldn't be half the person i am today without her. So leaving her was extremely hard but whats done is done, the flight has left and there's no going back.

A few hours later i finally arrived at the university, i was so glad to get off that plane i'm pretty sure the guy next to me was passing wind every 5 minuets and to top it off he fell asleep on my shoulder which meant i had to endure his snoring which sounded like a dying warthog i'm not kidding! it was that loud i felt like my eardrums were going to explode and i couldn't even put earphones on because they broke. I really do need to get a new pair. so on the whole flight i had nothing to drown out the dying warthog it was a nightmare! note to self: remember to buy new earphones pronto. I'm sitting in the cab and look out the window as we pull up to the university it's huge, my eyes widen as i step out of the car and take it all in.

"wow" i whisper in shock.

The building is very modern looking with luscious green grass and some big trees providing perfect shade for people sitting under them ( **my attempt at describing lol** ). I stand by watching as the new students move swiftly about with their things finding out where they have to go and such, a smile breaks out on my face and i'm brought into a trance as observe the many different types of people here.

"Ahem!" the cab driver coughs making me jump turning towards him

"your luggage" he says slightly annoyed handing me my bags.

"Oh! yeah thanks" I reach for my purse and grab some money handing it to him with a polite smile, he takes the cash and grumbles as he gets back in the car and drives away.

I raise my eyebrows as i watch the cab drive away wondering what was up with him for a second then shrug my shoulders realising it has nothing to do with me and turn back around to face the school. Taking a deep breath i put my bag on shoulder and grab my suitcase dragging it behind me as i step up to the building. People!... lots of people that's all i see rushing about trying to find their way around its amusing, but then i realise that i myself am about to look like that i shrug my shoulders and laugh ' _oh well'_. I take my time walking into the main building not understanding why everyone is rushing we have time a lot of it actually. I scan the area looking for where i'm supposed to register and collect my room key. After waiting a good 15 minutes standing in line i finally get to the the front.

"Hi i'm Penny smith welcome to CMAU, can i have you name please?" an overly perky blonde girl squeaks out.

I flinch screwing my face up a little as her voice goes right through me.

"Allyson Dawson" I smile politely

"Allyson...Allyso- ahh! here you are Allyson Dawson in here contains all the information you need class times, map of the school and the rules just everything you need to know" she say as she hands me a package. I take it from her and open it peeking inside but i quickly look back up as i hear continue to talk.

"you're in room 215 in the girl dormitories on the east side it's a big building with the words female above the glass doors you cant miss it, here's your key also don't be alarmed if you see some male students over there they're allowed over there until a certain time, you can find the times out in your information package" she takes a breath looking about the table making sure she's mentioned everything she needs to then looks back up at me.

"OK i think that's everything well good luck and i hope you enjoy your time here at CMAU and if you need anything don't fret just come ask me" she finally finishes with a smile, ' _wow her teeth are blinding'_.

"Okay thanks" i smile holding up my information package and nod my head turning away from the table and heading back outside to search for the east side building. It didn't take long to find the building i just had to follow all the other girls. I stop and stand for a second just looking at the building...my home for the next four years. I shake myself off and take a deep breath.

"let's do this!" i whisper to myself and head inside.

I wander through the corridor on the first floor looking for 215, but stop as i come to realise it will most likely be on the second floor.

"Idiot" i say to myself

I chuckle a little and shake my head while walking to the end of the corridor and make my way up the stairs, the second floor is a little quieter than downstairs but its still pretty chaotic, you would think the fire alarm was going off or something. After looking from door to door i find my mine near the end of the corridor.

"Aha found it" i smile as i get my key out

I put my key in the lock and turn to enter when i am stopped from sound of laughter i look up and find 3 guys standing at bottom of the corridor laughing at something on one of the guys phones, i observe them for a second scanning each of them like a scanner.

The guy holding the phone was leaning against the wall was kinda cute, he had short brown hair and was a little shorter compared to the other 2 and gave off a skater vibe plus it definitely looked like something he was into given his choice in clothing, next to him was a red head with longish hair he was the tallest out of the 3 and had one hand on the wall while the other rested on his knee as he laughed, his choice in clothing was very unusual but you know each to their own and the last guy was standing a little further away from the other 2 ' _oh my god he is hot!_ ' i think to myself as i continue to look him over, he has bleach blonde hair that looks so soft and sorta had the sexy bed head look to it if you know what i mean, it just makes you wanna run your hands through it, he was pretty toned as well he is simply the most gorgeous looking man I've ever seen in my life.

' _He looks like a Greek god , so damn dreamy... woah did i really just think that, cut it out Ally'_ i think to myself _._

I continue to watch them well one in particular, he throws his head back with laughter and his eyes shine a little as the light from the sun shines through the window, holding his stomach he stumbles backwards a little and tries to regain his balance, i giggle to myself like i'm back in high school with a petty crush. THAT finally makes me realise what i am doing and quickly turn hoping none of them especially the Greek god saw me practically ogling them, shaking my head i inwardly scold myself for being so obvious and quickly turn the key opening the door to my room. I turn my head to look back for a split second when i see him looking at me, he smiles a little at me ' _He's looking at me!'_ my eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights and rush into the room.

"Well that was embarrassing" i say quietly to myself and walk further into the room, the first thing i notice is how big the room is ' _wow this university goes all out this looks more like an apartment then a dorm''_ i think to myself. I see a door next to me and open it finding small bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower.

The room had 2 double beds with a little round table and 2 chairs next to a small kitchenette, a small sofa and a TV hanging on the wall. The room was a lovely cream colour with a canvas of a white rose on the wall and with the sun shining through the window it made the room look bright( **look my describing got a little better haha** ). i love it. I dump my stuff next to my bed and flop down on it closing my eyes, relaxing myself before i start unpacking. Everything runs through my mind my mom, my friends, my new chapter in life and the Greek god i smile thinking about him.

"Wow Ally you don't even know the guy stop thinking about him" i say to myself

I'm snapped out of my dazed state when the room door opens and a Latina girl about the same height as me with black curly hair ( **i was gonna describe her outfit but i thought it would be easier if you guys just imagined a Trish outfit** ) walks in as i stand up. She looks a little intimidating to be honest, she makes her way over to me, not gonna lie i'm a little nervous of what her reaction is going to be but then she smiles and puts her hand out for me to shake.

"Hey i'm Patrica De la rosa but you can just call me Trish, you must be my roommate" Trish says with a polite smile, i nod and shake her hand.

"Yeah that's me, it's nice to meet you I'm Allyson Dawson but everyone i know calls me Ally"

"Nice to meet you too, so when did you get here?" she asks taking a seat on her bed while i sit on mine.

"Not too long ago actually, what about you?" i ask crossing my legs and leaning forward a little with my hand under my chin

"I arrived early this morning the first thing i needed to do when i got here was give this room some loving well my side anyway, i didn't want to touch your side because i wasn't sure what type of person you were going to be plus you might not have liked it and we may not have liked each other but you seem like a cool gal and i think we are gonna get a long just fine" Trish says smiling, i smile gleefully back at her.

"it's ok i wouldn't have minded i don't really know how i'm going to decorate mine yet, i think i'll get a one of those big collage photo frames and stick it on the wall just above my bed with a few bits and pieces spread around, but i can understand where you are coming from with that, and i agree i think we will get along perfectly, So what are studying?" i ask curiously standing up i start unapck my things folding them neatly into the drawers and hanging some clothes with the coat hangers provided

"yeah i just added a my animal print canvas i got and added a few off bits and pieces just to give my side a Trish feel to it and well i love fashion and all things related to it but my all time favourite would be designing clothes and this school is all about being creative and doing what you want to do so i'm here for designing, they have these workshops with lots of materials, sewing machines and stuff, it's amazing Ally, what are you here for?" she exclaims happily and stands up helping me unpack my things, placing my shoes at the bottom of the closet, i smile at her appreciatively.

"Well i'm here for Music and song writing, i've loved it ever since i was a little girl when my dad got me piano lessons and i don't know i guess it just clicked with me, i wrote my first song at the age of 7, granted it was about the cupcakes my mom made so you know it wasn't amazing or anything like that i was still proud tho but as i got older they got better and i found my passion, i knew i wanted to do something music related in my life and plus it keeps the connection with my dad" .

Losing my dad really was horrible time for my mom and i, My dad was heavily into music and had opened a music store called sonic boom 2 years prior to his death it was my favourite place and i spent majority of my time there everyday after school. He was the most generous person you would have ever met, he and my mom were madly in love and had been ever since high school. They had the cliche love story of being high school sweethearts and i knew i wanted what they had when i grew up and i still do to this day. He was an amazing dad and i cherish every memory i had with him.

"There all done with that" i say with a sad smile putting my empty bag and suitcase under my bed. I look up and find Trish looking at me curiously.

"What?" I ask

"That was a sad smile, are you okay?" Trish asks grabbing the clean sheets of the table walking back over to me, handing me the pillowcases as she starts putting on the sheet.

"Oh yeah i'm fine" i stop and hesitate to tell her i mean i can talk about my fathers passing but i've only just met her, she seems like a nice enough girl and i could see us becoming really close friends so i decide to tell her there's no harm in it.

"OK well my dad loved music just as much as i do and he got me into music, it was our bond, our connection it was all we talked about and we would have these music sessions where we would dance about like idiots and maybe play a song or two, it was so much fun" I stop and take a breath "Anyway he died when i was 10 years old from a heart attack, so music is my connection to him i don't think i'd be here if it wasn't for him" I explain quietly to Trish as she straightens out the sheet and grabs the other end of the quilt as we put it on the duvet and lay it flat on the bed.

"Oh i'm so sorry" Trish says with sympathy laced through her voice as she looks at me as i sit down on my now made bed and follows me doing the same wrapping a comforting arm around me pulling me into a hug. I hug her back gratefully.

"It's okay Trish i miss him and still sometimes hurts to think about but i can talk about it" i say pulling back from her and smile softly.

"well if you ever wanna talk about anything i'm here" Trish says with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Trish, that goes for you as well" I say with appreciation and nod my head thankful to have her as my roommate and new friend.

* * *

 **So there you go there is the first chapter i know the name for the college isn't that great but i was having a hard time coming up with one and i know college dorms aren't really like that but it's fiction you can make it whatever you want it be and i wanted them to be a little fancier than you're normal dorm lol. Also i'm not really sure about the name of this story i honestly could't think of one so there is a possibilty of it changing anyways i hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think. So until next time bye x**


	2. Chapter 2

A new beginning - Chapter 2

 **So i got a little excited and decided that i would post chapter 2 lol.**

Disclaimer: I Do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise in this story just the the plot.

* * *

Trish and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. I earned that we're complete opposites, she's from New York, has a younger brother called jay, admittedly is kinda lazy, hates working, is a little bossy, loves animal print and is great at revenge, she is definitely not someone you want to mess with. We spoke about her life in New York and what high school was like for her. I've always wanted to go to New York see all it has to offer, i had the opportunity to study there at MUNY but i decided against and chose CMAU instead. I told her about my life in Miami and what high school was like for me. I honestly think these next 4 years are gonna be an one heck of an adventure but i'm more than ready for it and i can't wait.

"So-" i open my mouth to say something but i'm cut off with a knock at the door we both look at the door with curiousity wondering who it could be. Trish stands up as she looks from me to the door as it's knocked on again.

"I wonder who that could be" Trish asks as i shrug my shoulders

"I don't know let's find out who," i stand up wiping at my jeans and walk up next to trish as she opens the door to find 2 girls standing there.

"Hey i'm carrie and this is cassidy, our dorm is across the hall," the blonde girl who we now know is called carrie says with a bright smile as Cassidy gives us a smalle wave with a smile.

"Hi i'm Trish and this is Ally," Trish says with a smile pointing to herself then to me.

"Hey," i smile at them and wave.

"We just thought we would introduce ourselves you know, get to know who we will be sharing these halls with for the next 4 years," Cassidy explains looking from me to Trish as carrie nods along.

"Well how about we go out for something to eat and get to know each other," I asked the 2 of them as i look to Trish finding her nodding along argeeing with idea. It would be nice to get to know some more people you know have a little group of friends and become #squadGoals ' _okay Ally enough of that you just sound like an idiot right now'._

"Oh yeah totally! i know this great little resturaunt not too far from here it's nothing fancy but the food is amazing," cassidy exclaims with excitment laced through her voice as she claps her hands.

My eyes widen slightly at her excitment and laugh along with the Carrie and Trish as she speed walks back into her dorm to grab her stuff.

"Okay well we better get our things we'll meet you out here in 5 minutes?," Trish says as Carrie nods her head smiling.

"Okay! sounds good well i better go try and calm her down a little," Carrie says as she waves to Trish and i quickly before turning to go back into her dorm.

"They seem nice," i close the door gently as i sit down on my bed and grab my wedges slipping them on as Trish grabs our purses handing me mine.

"Yeah they do, that cassidy girl was a little over excited tho but she seemed nice" Trish says as i get up and take my purse from her nodding my head in thanks.

"well yeah she was but meeting new people is always an exciting time so you know," i shrug as i grab my keys putting them in my purse and open the door finding Carrie and Cassidy waiting for us as i walk out, Trish following behind me and locks it.

"Ready?" Cassidy asks with a calm voice and small smile as Trish and nod our heads.

"Yeah lead the way" Trish says.

Cassidy smiles and leads the way out.

* * *

We arrived at this little restaurant that was about 10 minuets away from the university, it was a very relaxed place and had a welcoming sorta make yourself at home vibe to it, waiters and waitresses walked around with genuine smiles interacting with the customers like they were old friends while some music played in the background. It was a lovely atmosphere and i could definitely see myself coming back here just because of that.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when i hear a male voice, i turn my head and find tall dark haired man who looks to be about our age with nice tanned skin standing there with a notepad and pen ' _He must be our waitor'_.

"Hello and welcome i'm Dallas and i'll be your waitor today, table for 4?," He greets us with a smile grabbing some menus from the table next to him as Cassidy nods her head.

"yeah," Cassidy replies and smiles almost shy like at him. _'ooooh this could get interesting'_ . I look from Cassidy to dallas and smile, he hasn't took his eyes off of her yet it's like they are lost in each others eyes and it's so freaking adorable and i don't want to interrupt but i am starving. I open my mouth to speak but i am cut off by an impaitent Trish.

"Ahem! what's going on is adorable and guarenteed it will be a topic of conversation later on but this girl is gotta eat," Trish says sassily with her hands on her hips looking a little impaitent but you could see a hint of smile on her face as Cassidy and Dallas come back to reality, he coughs and smiles embarrasingly as a blush covers his cheeks. He plays with the edge of the menus as he looks at all of us while Cassidy puts her head down hiding her rosy cheeks as the rest of us giggle silently.

"R-right yeah table for 4 follow me," Dallas says beckoning us with his hand to follow him as he leads us to a booth in the corner. We slide into the booth it goes Carrie, Trish, Cassidy and then me as he hands us the menus.

"i'll give you girls a minute to look at the menu, what would you like to drink?," Dallas asked pulling out his notepad.

"I'll have a lemonade please," I say politely and smile as i look back down to my menu.

"An iced tea please," Trish asks as Dallas nods his head writing it down.

"I'll have a mineral water and Cassidy?," Carrie nudges her gently with her elbow looking at her with her eyebrows raised, Cassidy has had her head buried in the menu since we sat down i'm not surprised though, she quickly looks up.

"I'll have a lemonade as well please," she says shyly playing with a strand of her hair, Dallas nods at us and looks at Cassidy one last time giving her a smile and walks away.

Trish, Carrie and I sit in silence as we watch Cassidy watch Dallas walk away with a dreamy look on her face ' _That girl is smitten'._ I smile and shake my head as i look to find the other girls giggling.

"You know Cassidy maybe you should take a picture it'll last longer," Trish laughs teasing her playfully as she picks her menu up and looks at it then back at Cassidy to find her face bright red with embarrasment knowing she has been caught again.

"Oh shut up guys i couldn't help it he's just so damn hot" Cassidy says dreamily as we laugh and continue to look at the menu.

Eventually we decided on what we wanted to eat and dallas came back, there was another bout of eye sex before Carrie cut it off informing him what she wanted to eat. He was pretty embarrased to have been caught again along with cassidy but what were they expecting i mean there is 3 other girls here sitting at the table and she's in middle of us, how were we not gonna notice them, it was pretty funny but adorable at the same time.

Cassidy was the right the food here was AMAZING! I ordered a chicken fajita and it was like heaven in my mouth so much flavour, it was delicious i knew for sure now that i would come back here in a heartbeat. We sat and ate our food getting to know each other, Cassidy was at the university for dancing and Carrie was there for Art, she showed us some pictures on her phone of some paintings she done and they were amazing she's very talented.

Sitting here talking with these girls makes me feel like i've known them my whole life and not just met them today, honestly if i was a stranger that just walked in and saw us sitting here i would have assumed we had grown up together or something. We hadn't run out of topics to talk about, it was great.

I let my eyes wander around the room looking from table to table. Theres a family of 3 at the right of us, a few couples young and old along with another group of friends at the far end near the door . This place is so diverse anyone can come here, it's not too fancy for people to just hang out but it's just fancy enough that its suitable for a date. I love it.

My eyes are drawn away from the other people in the room as the resturaunt door opens my eyes widen as i catch the unmistakable blonde hair and laughter ' _OH MY GOD! it's those guys that were standing not too far from my dorm room today i really hope they didn't notice me staring and wow...has he gotten hotter since i last saw him snap out of it Ally'._ I watch as they approach Dallas with big grins and each give him the bro hug ' _huh they must be friends'_. I couldn't make out what they were saying unfortunately i was too far away ' _Damn I wish i could lip read, okay Ally now you are just being nosey and still talking to yourself inside you head stop it!'_.

I see Dallas point to our table well more specifically the blonde girl next to me who he has already had eye sex with 3 times now. I look back at the other girls to see if they notice but they were too wrapped up in a conversation. I look at the guys one more time before tapping Cassidys shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Cassidy?," their conversation stops as she turns and looks at me curiously along with Trish and Carrie.

"Yeah Ally,?"

"I think Dallas is talking about you" Cassidy eyes widen as a smile makes it way across her face along with a blush as she looks at Dallas then back at me.

"How do you know?" she asks excitedly

"Well he just pointed at you with a huge smile on his face while talking to those guys" I tell her as i turn my head back around to find all of them looking at our table and look back at Cassidy with a smile.

"See," i laugh along with the other girls as Cassidy quickly fixes herself and casually takes a sip of her lemonade acting nochalont.

"Okay don't do anything stupid but he's coming back over Cass" Carrie giggles as Dallas aproaches.

He stops right in front of our table.

"Hey Cassidy is it? could i speak to you for a sec?" Dallas asks nervously

"Y-yeah, Ally could you?," Cassidy asks gesturing for me to move so she could get out.

"oh yeah!," i quickly get up and move out the way to let her out.

She smiles and nods her head at me in thanks as she walks away with dallas. I sit back down and pick up my lemonade taking a sip as Trish and Carrie try to guess what he could be talking to her about. I let my eyes wander around the again but quickly stop at the blonde guy to find him already staring at me, my eyes widen and i choke on my lemonade. ' _I just made a fool out of myself and he saw it...just great'_

I put my drink down and cover my mouth coughing violently making Trish and Carrie turn to look at me with worry all over their faces.

"Oh my gosh Ally, Are you okay?" Trish asks as she rubs my back and hands me a napkin which i take greatfully from her and nod my head as my coughing dies down.

"Yeah i just chocked on my lemonade that was all" i wipe my mouth and cough a little more before smiling at the girls reasuring them that i was infact ok. I look back over at the blonde guy to find him looking at me in concern, I give him a small smile which washes the concern away from his face and he returns it.

I turn back Carrie and Trish and open my mouth to speak but i am cut off by an excited Cassidy rushing back to us.

"OMG! Guess what!?," Cassidy exclaims in excitment jumping up and down slightly.

"What?," Trish asks the excited girl

"Dallas is attending CMAU just like us and is throwing a party tomorrow and he just invited me," She exclaims

"That's amazing cass possible future boyfriend and it's only your first day" Carrie squeals happily for her, bouncing on her seat.

"And the best part is he said that you guys could come along to if you wanted" she squeals and claps her hands excitiedly. A wide grin spreads across Trishs face and she nods her head vigorously.

"Hell yeah! i'm totally in," Trish yells out happily.

"i'll come along, my first college party this is so exciting!"

The girls then turn towards me looking at me hopefully.

"What about you Ally?," Cassidy asks as they stare at me waiting for an answer

"sure why the hell not, it'll be fun" i say as cassidy squels again and smiles happily.

Once eveything was paid for and Cassidy got Dallas's number we went back to the univeristy. We said our goodbyes and headed into our dorms. I took a shower after Trish and was now laying in my bed thinking about the day i've had. i've made new friends and got invited to a party, i don't think this day could have gotten any better well maybe if i'd spoken to the Greek god then it would have maybe been a little better. I can't seem to get him out of my head at all he looked so concerned when i was chocking and he doesn't even know me, it was sweet. Hopefully i see him again maybe at the party who knows but i'll just have to wait until then. I need to get some sleep i have a feeling it's gonna be a long day tomorrow.

"Goodnight Ally" I hear Trish as she pulls her eye mask down.

"Goodnight Trish" I snuggle up under the covers and close my eyes thinking about the blonde stranger as i fall asleep.

* * *

 **Okay so that was chapter 2 what did you guys think? i know there was a lot of Cassidy and Dallas in it but i had to get the girls invited to the party. Anyway i'm quite happy with the was this chapter turned out, i hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think so until next time, bye :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

A new beginning - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything that you may recognise.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see Trish dancing about in her leopard print pj's to a song from what I assume is the school radio station while making herself some breakfast. I laugh quietly as i watch her and grab my phone bringing up my Pic-chat **(If this does exist i don't own it)** and record her as she sings along to it obnoxiously i cover my mouth to muffle my laughter. Once it finishes recording i post it to my story and send it to Carrie and Cassidy with the caption *what i woke up to :'D*. I quickly put my phone down and walk up behind Trish quietly, she still hasn't noticed me which gave me a perfect opportunity to scare her.

"Aghhhh!" I scream loudly

"AGHHHH!" Trish screams and jumps forward dropping her fork and grabs onto the counter while putting her hand on her heart which i'm pretty sure is racing right now. I laugh so hard i slowly fall down onto the ground, holding my stomach as tears run down my face.

"ALLY!," Trish exclaims trying to calm herself down.

"yo-y-you should h-have seen your f-face," I say in between laughter as i lay on my side burying my face in my arms, i slowly sit up properly again as i wipe the tears from my eyes and look at Trish as she shakes her head in amusement putting her hand out to help me off the floor.

"I'm sorry Trish it was just too good of an opportunity," I apologise to her as she laughs plating up the food she made and grabs 2 glasses pouring out some OJ.

"It's okay but i will get you back for this," she says mischievously, my eyes widen not really thinking about my actions and forgetting that Trish is really good at revenge. _'Oh shit she's is gonna get me back so good'._

"Oh great," I mutter in fear and shake my head disapointed with myself.

Trish laughs and looks at me sympathetically.

"i'm the wrong girl to mess with chica, you should have thought about that before you nearly killed me," Trish says as she places two plates onto the table along with the OJ and sits down gesturing to seat across from her.

I smile as i sit down and look at my plate finding some pancakes and grab the syrup from the middle of the table, pouring some over them.

"Thank you," i cut into my pancake and taste a piece looking at Trish surprised.

"Mmm this is so good but how were you able to make these? We haven't gone shopping yet" I ask Trish as i continue to dig into my pancakes.

she takes a sip of her orange juice before answering me.

"Well before i left my mom packed a ton of food for me so that's how i was able to make this but we'll still have to go shopping to get some more" Trish says as she eats the last piece of her pancake and washes her plate.

I finish up my pancakes and put my plate in the sink cleaning it while Trish grabs the remote and switches on the TV. I grab a white pair of skinny jeans, a blue peplum top and my slippers along with my cleaning essentials and head into the bathroom to clean myself up. I brush my teeth and wash my face adding moisturiser to my skin to make it soft and add some mascara, blush and a little lip gloss. I never usually go all out on make-up unless i'm going out to a party otherwise its kept very natural. I slip my clothes on and head out sitting my dirty clothes in the laundry basket and plug in my curler waiting for it to heat up while Trish slips into the bathroom.

I curl my hair into soft waves letting them rest on my shoulders and grab my phone scrolling through my social media but nothing interesting caught my eye. So i grab my journal from under my pillow, this little book has my life written in it since my sophomore year of high school along with songs that i've written. This book is sacred to me, no one and i mean no one is allowed to touch it. I grab a pen from my bag and flip to an empty page and begin to write.

 _ **Dear diary**_

 _ **So yesterday was my first day CMAU and it was amazing it went so much better than i expected and i'm so happy about it. I was so nervous i had all these bad thoughts running around my head that my roommate was going to be a total bitch and that no one would like me but i couldn't have been more wrong. My roommate is amazing and i can definitley see her being my new best friend not that she's replacing any of my older friends but you know what i mean. I also met two other girls called Cassidy and Carrie they are roomates as well and live across the hall from Trish and I. We all went out to dinner yesterday to get to know each other and i can honestly say we really bonded Cassidy ended up having the hots for our waitor Dallas luckily he had the hots for her as well it was obvious i mean they had eye sex in front of us**_ _ **a bunch of times, then they went away and spoke a little more private he asked her if she wanted to go to a party he's throwing tonight and he said we could as well. My first college party i'm kinda excited but nervous at the same time because i have no clue what to expect but i've decided i'm just gonna expect the unexpected it's a college party after all lol Oh! i almost forget there was these guys standing not too far away from my dorm when i first arrived and omg! this blonde guy was there and he was so HOT! i mean he was the most gorgeous guy i'd ever seen and i just couldn't take my eyes off of him then i saw him again at the restaurant i think he is friends with Dallas anyway i was taking a drink and he was staring at me and i chocked on it he looked at me with concern so i gave him a smile to reasure him i guess i'm not sure why i did anyway he returned it and he was on my mind for the rest of the night even when i was sleeping and i don't even know him it's so weird. Anyway i just realised how long this is so i need to stop. bye**_

 _ **\- Ally D x**_

I close my book and put it away just as Trish steps out of the bathroom dressed for the day ahead and takes a seat at the bottom of my bed.

"So what are you're plans for today?," Trish asks

"Well i think i'm gonna take a walk today get a look around the campus, what about you?,"

"Look over my designs fix anything that needs to be fixed or add anything that needs to be added then probably take a nap," Trish laughs.

I laugh along with her, she is one of a kind.

Trish is lazy admittedly and loves to sleep but when it comes to her designs she is crazy talented, determined and always on the look out for inspiration and new ideas much like me with my song writing. It's very admirable and is the one thing you should never underestimate her about. Her designs and anything related comes first even before sleeping. She is that dedicated.

* * *

I spent another hour in my dorm hanging out with Trish before deciding to leave to go for a walk. I make my way along the corridor, down the stairs and out of the Girls dorms. The sun is shining brightly with a slight refreshing breeze to cool you off from the heat.

The sun was high in the sky as i wander aimlessly about the campus. I take in my surroundings trying to get a feel for area and take a mental picture so i don't get lost. I'm not the only one who decided to go outside today , a few people are sitting on the grass enjoying the sun with their friends while others are just taking a walk like me. I walk through the main building and make my way out the doors on the west side heading towards to the male dormitories to check that out, i then turn back to go along the grassy area near the front of the main building.

I make it back and find an empty tree to sit down under, I grab the pair of purple headphones out of my bag that i borrowed from Trish and close my eyes as i let the music take me away.

I sat there for about half an hour enjoying the fresh air and the suns rays before my peaceful bliss was interrupted with a ball hitting me on the head.

"What the hell?," I say taking off the headphones

I look down rubbing my head and find a football laying there, i grab it angrily standing up ready to give who ever it was that threw the ball a piece of my mind but i am stopped when i see the Greek god running my way in a slight panic with a concerned look on his face and stops in front of me. ' _Wow he's even taller up close'._

"Oh shit! I am so sorry i swear it was an accident i didn't mean for it to hit your head i just threw it a bit too hard and my friend didn't catch it quick enough, Are you okay? Do you need Ice? i can go get some for you- ," He rambles on in a panic running his hand through his hair.

I stand there staring at him wondering what to say. His voice is like music to my ears and those eyes they are so beautiful they are very friendly looking but have a mischievous sparkle to them.

Realising he has stopped talking and staring at me with a strange expression on his face, i panic a little and open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out and quickly close it again, feeling my cheeks become red i put my head down, only to slowly bring it back up hearing him chuckle in amusement.

"Uhh y-yeah i'm fine and it's okay don't worry about it accidents happen all the time," i say my voice sounding a little odd and cough to try getting it to sound normal again.

"just be careful not to throw the ball too hard next time and hit unexpected people on the head," I laugh rubbing my head again, he laughs and nods his head.

I hand him his ball back which he takes gratefully and flashes me his dazzling smile.I mentally swoon.

"I'll try not too and thanks," He holds his ball up and nods

We stand in awkward silence just looking at each other, he tosses his ball from hand to hand and opens his mouth to speak but quickly shuts it again. _'Maybe i should introduce myself put a name to the face because i can't keep calling him the blonde guy or Greek god'._ I flash him a smile and put my small hand out for him.

"I'm Ally Dawson," I say as he takes my hand in his feeling a spark ignite through me and jump a little. I think he felt it too , he looks a little shocked and the stare he is giving me is very intense.

"I'm Austin Moon," he flashes me another smile and slowly lets go of my hand.

I frown a little at the loss of his touch ' _His hands are so soft'._

"Nice to meet you Austin Moon,"

I pick up bag putting the headphones back in and give him another smile ' _Seriously stop smiling so much you'll freak him out'._

"Nice to meet you too Ally Dawson, you're Cassidys friend right?," he asks.

I wasn't sure if i should say yes or not, we only met yesterday and hung out once but then again we got on pretty well and i'm sure we'll all hang out again, i mean we have the party tonight so i think it's safe to say we're friends now.

I look up at his big brown eyes trying really hard not to get lost in them and nod my head.

"Yeah i am, how did you know that?," I ask curiously

"I'm friends with Dallas, I saw you last night at the table when he went over to talk to her, he hasn't stopped talking about her," Austin explains.

 _'oh yeah you were there last night and made me choke on my drink when i caught you staring at me that was so_ _embarrassing_ ' I say in my head, i can't believe i forgot about that, he's just so dreamy i'm not surprised to be honest.

"Oh! Yeah sorry about that, it was kinda cute tho," Austin said rubbing the back of his neck a small blush covering his cheeks.

I freeze my eyes widen a little as i look at him. ' _OMG! HE CALLED ME CUTE!'_

"Shit, did i say that out loud?," I ask embarrassed my cheeks becoming inflamed again.

' _I can't believe i just did that i didn't want him to know he was the reason i chocked on my drink, i really need to pay more attention' I inwardly scold myself_.

Austin slowly nods chuckling as a slight breeze blows by us moving his hair a little from his face.

I laugh embarrassed putting my head down ' _Great just Great'_ I shuffle my feet as i tuck a piece of fallen hair away from my face and look back up at him not sure what to say, but before any of us could say anything another voice shouts.

"Hey Austin, Hurry up dude we've got some ass kicking to do!,"

We turn around to find the red headed guy i saw yesterday standing waving his arms about looking a little impatient with a teasing smirk on his face as he looks between Austin and I.

Austin turns back to me and smiles apologetically.

"Sorry i should probably get back to that," Austin uses his thumb pointing to the impatient red head.

I nod my head in understanding

"It's okay i need to get going as well i've got stuff i need to do anyway," I say as i fix my bag on my shoulder.

"See you around Ally" Austins says as he walks backwards and gives me a two fingered salute.

"See you around Austin" I repeat after him

Austin smiles as i give him a small wave and one last smile before i start walking back to my dorm, i quickly look back to see him still facing my direction staring at me with a smile on his face. He gives me wink and turns back to his friends as i fight the blush that spreads across my cheeks, turning back as my thoughts are filled with him and smile ' _Austin_ Moon'.

I arrive back at my dorm a few minutes later to find Trish lay flat on her bed with Carrie sat leaning against the wall on Trishs bed while Cassidy is sat on mine leaning against the wall talking what i assume is about the party tonight.

"Hey Ally," the girls chorus when they see me, i smile and give them a wave

"What's up?," I say dumping my bag on the table and grabbing the head phones handing them Trish nodding my head at her in thanks before taking a seat next to Cassidy on my bed. Trish stares at me with curiosity for a second before turning her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"We were just discussing outfit ideas for tonight," Carrie says playing with an elastic band

"Do you know what you're gonna wear?," I ask her.

she shrugs as she stretches out the elastic band.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," she laughs as she looks at Trish with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Trish could you help me? i mean after all you are a fashionista," Carrie pleads with Trish clasping her hands together on the verge of begging her.

Trish laughs shaking her head in amusement and nudges her with her foot pushing her over.

"Of course i will you didn't think i was gonna let you girls get ready all by yourselves, We are gonna rock everyone's socks off tonight and make a lasting impression," Trish says with sass as she stands up and strikes ridiculous pose.

Cassidy, Carrie and i look between each other trying to hold other laughter in as she strikes another pose but it becomes too hard and i let it out setting everyone off even Trish. After a few minutes the laughter slowly dies out and turn to Cassidy.

"So have you spoke to Dallas?" I ask poking her arm teasingly.

Cassidy swats my hand away and laughs as a bright smile finds its way across her face and her cheeks become rosy.

"Well he text me this morning and we ended up talking for like 2 hours, he's so sweet and kind Ally, i've never met any one like him before" Cassidy explains excitement with a hint of shyness laced through her voice.

"He said the party starts at 8 and it's at his house that he shares with like 3 other guys, his family is very wealthy but he isn't flashy about it and that's why he has a job at the restaurant his parents wanted him to be like every other kid instead of becoming spolied bratty rich kid"

"Well that's good, Where is his house?" Carrie asks as Trish sits back down on her bed.

"It's not too far from the campus about a 10 minute drive away" Cassidy says

I wonder how big the house is from what Cassidy said about him being from a wealthy background i wouldn't be surprised if it was a mansion but then again you never know i'll just have to wait and see.

"You really like him don't you?," Carrie asks her

I watch Cassidy as she puts her head down then slowly bringing it back up as she looks between the 3 of us with her rosy red cheeks and a shy smile nodding her head slowly.

"Yeah i do, it's crazy i've never liked a guy this quickly before, it's completely nuts,"

"I wonder if i'll meet a guy who i can dance the night away with me," Trish speaks up with a thoughtful look on her face.

I look from Cassidy to Carrie and put my hand over my mouth giggling quietly.

"What?,"

"Oh yeah you have great dance moves," Cassidy laughs

"Yeah so good you should dance and cook at the same time more often, work it girl!," Carrie teases playfully jumping up on Trishs bed and swivels her hips in circle clicking her fingers and pulls a face imitating her.

Cass and I lose ourselves in uncontrollable laughter as Carrie continues dancing on the bed.

"What the hell? how did-," Trish stops as she comes to a sudden realisation and slowly turns her head towards me giving me 'You sneaky little bitch i'll get you back for this' look.

"Ally" Trish says slowly raising her eyebrows

I try to calm myself down and attempt to look at her apologetically but epicly fail.

"I'm S-sorry T-T-Trish i couldn't help it," I stop as another bought of laughter hits as i recall what i had woken up to earlier this morning

"You didn't see me and i couldn't just leave it, it was just too funny,".

Trish grabs a cushion from the top of her bed and throws it at me. I fall to the side as it hits and hold it tightly as i continue to laugh along with Cassidy and Carrie.

"I'll get you back Ally Dawson you just see if i don't," Trish says evily before slowly starting to laugh with us as Carrie does another odd dance move.

They say laughter is contagious well i'll tell you something they are not wrong whoever they may be. We laughed for another 5-10 minuets before properly calming down then talked for another hour and a half before deciding it was time to go get something to eat.

* * *

 **I decided i'm gonna leave it there nothing really happens when they go out to eat so the next chapter will start with them getting ready for the party and the girls at the party with some other stuff added in. Anyway Austin and Ally have finally met and spoken words to each other lol. I'm feeling a bit more confident with this story i'm not sure why and i'm happy with the way this chapter turned out. Anyway hope you guys liked the chapter and let me know what you think. So until next time, bye x**


	4. Chapter 4

A New beginning

 **So the first 3 chapters seem to have gone down well and to everyone who reviewed thank you its really helpful for me and i'm so glad you're liking it so far. Anyway let's continue with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise in this story just the plot.

* * *

Once we finished eating, we decided to do a little shopping and got some outfits from the help our fashionista Trish of course. I got this little back fitted dress that had lace on it that came up over my shoulders, covering me completely with sleeves and reaches about mid-thigh **(Looks better than it sounds i'm just bad at describing lol)** and a really cute pair of black heels, Trish picked it, in fact she picked all the outfits. I wasn't completely up for it wearing it when I saw it but once I tried it on, i fell in love.

Cassidy got a red dress that had thin straps that crisscrossed at the front, with a pair of nude heels, **(Rydels dress from the Rock that Rock premier)** Carrie got a blue halter neck skater dress, with Gold heels and Trish got a black top with straps that sat around her shoulders **(Like how sandys top in grease was like when she changed at the end)** and a cheetah print pencil skirt with a pair of black the time we got back to the dorms it was 6 o'clock, so it was time to start getting ready.

I can't believe i'm going to my first college party tonight, i'm so nervous, but so excited at the same time. I wonder what it's going to be like not that i haven't been to parties before because i have, but i imagine this is going to be different much different, but i think i'm ready.

I grab my towels and an extra set of clothes as i make my way into the bathroom to take a shower. I spend about 15 minutes in there washing up and step out grabbing my towel covering myself as i stand in front of the mirror hanging above the sink, looking at myself. I run my hand through my wet hair, i remember it being a dull brown at one point, i grew bored of it and wanted to change it but i was kinda scared. It was Sophie and Melissa that really convinced me to change it. so I got my hair ombre, brown on top and melts down into a blonde at the tips of my hair. I fell in love with it as soon as i saw it and i'm glad i made the decision to change it, it needs re-done tho and a trim, but i'll deal with that another time.

I grab my toothbrush, quickly brushing my teeth and slip on some clean underwear along with my sweatpants and a tank top, before grabbing my things and heading out into the room.

I put my stuff on the bed and dump my dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

"That is a really good shower," I say grabbing my outfit, laying it flat on my bed.

"I know right it's amazing, i never wanna get out it once i'm in it," Trish laughs as she grabs her essentials.

I laugh along with her nodding my head, She starts walking over to the bathroom but stops at the bottom of my bed and looks at my dress smiling.

"You are gonna turn some heads tonight chica," She says then continues into the bathroom.

I really do hope i don't get too much attention tonight, it's not my favourite thing in the world, but if i catch anyone's attention, i kinda hope it's Austins although i don't know if he'll be there, but he did say he was friends with Dallas, so there is a strong possibility of him attending.

I plug my hair dryer and curler into the wall, then set my makeup out onto the table. Tonight's makeup will be a little different. I switch on the TV and put on a music channel as i brush my hair out and start drying it, once it's dry i pull it back into a messy bun and start on my makeup. I put on some primer, then start on my foundation, spreading it evenly across my face then start on my eyes, doing a nice smokey eye with a small wing and finish it off with mascara. I continue on with my face, adding a little bronzer and blush finish off with a nice red lip.

I like when i get to be a bit more adventurous with my makeup, i don't do a full face often because i just don't see the point, but when i get the chance to do something a little different, i go full out and enjoy it so much. I bring my hair down to start curling it, just as Trish comes out the bathroom.

"So what was up with you today?," Trish asks she starts drying off her hair.

"What do you mean?,"

"You came in the room looking a little flustered and your smile was huge,"

My eyes widen a little as i hear those words come out of her mouth and feel my cheeks heat up again. _'Shit shit shit!'._

"Did i?" I squeak my voice a few octaves higher than normal as i finish curling my hair.

"Yeah, I think little miss Ally met someone," Trish teases.

You know i may have only known Trish a few days but, Damn! she was able to read me so easily. I turn around to face her smiling shyly and rub my arm. ' _there's no point in hiding it'_.

"w-well i-i uh," I stutter awkwardly

"You did! who was it!? and OK, Ally just quickly can i just say your hair and makeup is Amazing," Trish exclaims as she gets ready.

"Well his name is Austin and ugh he's just swoon worthy and Really? The make-up's not too much?," I shyly ask with a little paranoia-laced through my voice.

Trish shakes her head smiling at me as she starts on her makeup .

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow and No it's perfect," Trish says reassuringly

"Thanks Trish,"

"No problem Ally,"

* * *

20 minutes later both Trish and I are ready for the party. It didn't really take us that long to get ready, which was surprising but i'm glad so now we're waiting on Carrie and Cassidy, they are coming to our dorm before we leave. I get up and go to the toilet, just as i close the door there is a knock on the dorm room door. That must be the girls, i can hear them squealing through the toilet door.

"You two look amazing, Damn i'm Good" Trish laughs inviting the girls in.

I quickly do my business and check myself one last time in the mirror. I fix my dress and take a deep breath as i turn around and walk out. I hear the girls talking, but it becomes very quiet all of a sudden and i look up to find them all staring at me.

"Ally you look stunning!," Cassidy exclaims running over to me, Carrie following behind her.

"You look Amazing!," Carrie said smiling.

I really do feel beautiful, I stood in front of the mirror earlier just staring at myself, I couldn't believe the difference. I couldn't quite believe that it was myself i was looking at, i was shocked. I can do makeup, i'm not amazing at it though but it turned out really well and my hair was just sitting perfectly for once.

"Thank you, but me? look at you guys you all look fantastic, Trish you really are a fashionista," I say looking at the girls and smile.

Trish grabs her purse and circles us, looking us over and stops with a satisfied look on her face and nods her head in approval.

"Thanks Ally, you girls really do look stunning, i did pretty well if i do say so myself," Trish says proudly.

"So are we ready to go?," she asks

I grab my little clutch bag and nod my head along with Carrie and Cassidy.

"Well Cassidy lead the way," i say gesturing to the door.

Cassidy nods her head and walks out the room Carrie, Trish and I following close behind, i take one look around the room making sure i haven't forgot anything and close the door locking it. _'Well here we go'._

We arrive outside Dallas's house 10 minutes later and i was right, he stays in huge house, it's basically a mansion. I stand in shock along with the other girls as we stare up at it taking it all in. There is a bunch of people on the front porch, there's a group of 4 standing next to the door, a guy staggering about spilling his drink, i think he's trying to say something but it's just slurs coming out of his mouth, there's 2 people making out on the grass and another 2 people doing the same leaning against the wall of the house.

"Wow," i whisper

"Real classy, huh?'" Trish laughing

I nod along laughing quietly with her as we follow Cassidy into the mansion. The place is booming. Music is blaring from the livingroom, people are jumping about dancing to the upbeat song. It's literally like what you would see in the movies. Just lots and lots of people everywhere partying hard.

"CASSIDY!," I hear a male voice shout out and look up to find Dallas walking towards us with a beer in his hand while he waves at us.

"Hey Dallas, This is Trish, Carrie and Ally" Cassidy says points to each of us, introducing us properly.

"Hey," Trish, Carrie and I say at the same time and laugh.

"That was kinda creepy, but It's nice to meet you guys," Dallas laughs lifting his beer at us while nodding his head before turning his attention back to Cassidy.

"You look amazing," Dallas says a little flirtatiously.

Cassidy blushes and puts her head down wiping at her dress before looking back up at Dallas.

I smile and raise my eyebrows looking at Trish and Carrie.

"Thank you," She says shyly

"Do you mind if i steal her away?," Dallas asks turning towards us.

we look at each other and shake our heads. _'They are so freaking cute!'_

"No not at all," Carrie says smiling at both of them.

Dallas puts his hand out which Cassidy takes as he gently guides her away, she looks back at us giving us a wide smile and a small wave.

"and now there were 3," i say laughing as i turn to Trish and Carrie.

"How about we got get something to drink?," Trish says, Carrie and I nod our head agreeing with her.

We make our way into the kitchen and see a table full of alcohol and a punch bowl. We move in between other people heading towards the table and grab one of the red plastic cups, filling it up with some punch and take a sip.

"Mmm fruity, but there is definitely alcohol in there," I say to the Trish and Carrie as they fill their cups up.

"Yeah i can taste it," Trish says as she takes a drink

Carrie nods along as she holds up her red up, Trish and I do the same.

"to a new beginning and new friendships," Carrie says

"Cheers," We say together and clink our plastic cups together laughing.

I look at Trish just as the music changes to another up-beat song and see her eyes widen as a big smile makes it way across her face.

"This is my jam! come dance with me," Trish says dancing a little on the spot.

I quickly shake my head looking at her and take a small step back.

"Yeah dancing is not my forte, i'll just sit this one out but you two can go i'll be fine here," i take another sip of my punch.

I really am bad at dancing, you might think she's probably just saying that, but i'm deadly serious back in high school during my junior prom, i broke a one guys nose and slapped another in the face. I'm still not entirely sure how it all happened to this day, but it did and it was so embarrassing, i wanted to leave the prom and never show my face to any of my classmates again but Melissa, Sophie and Eric convinced me to stay, so i did and we ended up having a really good time.

"Well girl let's go get our groove one," Trish says grabbing Carries arm dragging her away to the make shift dance floor in the livingroom.

I laugh shaking my head as i watch them walk away and take another sip of my punch. This house really is massive, Dallas's parents must be really rich to afford a place like this. I decide to take a walk around the house, I exit the kitchen and walk through the hallway, squeezing past people into the grand entrance and lean against the livingroom door frame watching everyone dance and spot Trish and Carrie dancing away.

I let my eyes wander around the room aimlessly as i take a another sip of my punch and stop as i notice a certain blonde leaning against the wall with a beer in his hand, staring at me and flashes me a smile then winks.

' _Austin is staring at me! oh my gosh he's so freaking hot in that black shirt he has his sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone, UGH just drool worthy, how can anyone be so good looking!'_

My cheeks start to heat up and i smile shyly back at him, putting my head down as i look out in the sea of people dancing again and try to act nonchalant, but i can still feel his eyes on me, it's like hunter stalking it's prey, I'm trying really hard not to look at him again but my attempts fail as my eyes wander back to him. We just stare at each other like in a trance before he leans off the wall and walks through the other door.

I frown a little disappointed as i watch him walk away and sigh turning my attention back to everyone dancing and take another sip of my punch, i really thought he was gonna come over but i guess not.

"Hey there,"

I get a jump a little not expecting to hear a male voice emanate from behind me, but not just any male voice by my ear, it was his. I slowly turn around to find him leaning against the wall next to me. ' _He smells amazing like a fresh summer breeze gosh this boy is to die for'._

"Hello," I shyly say

I lean against the wall, tapping my finger against my cup as i look up at him, finding him staring at me intensely like in a trance. I start to blush feeling my cheeks heat and look down at my heels feeling a little awkward, not really sure what to say, he's just staring not saying a word.

I cough a little which seems to bring him back to reality, his cheeks become a little rosy and he rubs the back of his neck a little embarrassed.

"Sorry i didn't mean to stare," Austin apologises and smiles.

I shake my head gently and take a sip of my punch.

"It's okay no harm done,"

"It's just you look beautiful," Austin says as his cheeks become even redder.

My cheeks become bright red and put my head down as i internally freak out ' _He called me beautiful_ , i shuffle my feet before looking back up at him and smile shyly.

"Thank you, you look good too" I say shyly as i watch him take a drink seeing the veins in his lower arm pop out, but not in the gross way and swoon trying not to let it show so much on my face. ' _Try more like hot!'_

"Thanks, so when did you arrive?," he says but i can barely hear him as the music seemed to have gotten louder. Stupid music

"I said When did- oh never mind," Austin shakes his head and puts his hand out.

I look down at his hand then back up at him furrowing my eyebrows wondering what he's doing, he nods to his hand and looks at me with an encouraging smile. I hesitate not sure if i should trust him or not, don't get me wrong he's seems nice and very sweet, but i've only just met him, he could some whackjob luring me into a trap to kill me, OK now i'm just being ridiculous. I have a gut feeling i should trust him and i always go with my gut feeling. I slowly lift my hand up and put in his, he smiles once more and gently pulls me through the kitchen, out the back door into a big back yard that has a pool with a diving board and everything ' _wow'_. we continue to pass by the pool and go all the way down to the bottom of it to find 3 outdoor couches surrounding a little table, outdoor heater and some fairy lights . It was so cute.

Austin lets go of my hand to switch on the lights and sits down on the couch, patting the spot next to him beckoning me over to join him. I walk over and sit down next to him putting my cup on the table, i'm surprised no one is already down here.

"I thought it would be easier to talk out here instead of having to shout over the music in there," Austin says laughing . He's so damn cute.

"Yeah now i don't have to strain my ears to hear you"

I turn a little face Austin and lean back against the couch, crossing one leg over the other, by the way did i mention how comfortable this couch is i'm serious, it's so comfy.

"So as i was saying, when did you arrive here?," Austin asks turning to face me letting his arm lay across the back of the couch.

"About 25-30 minutes ago, yourself?," I ask

"Oh i live here with Dallas and two other friends of mine, Dez and Jace," Austins says as i nod my head. They're probably who i saw when i first arrived at the university.

"Oh that's cool, it's beautiful house i've never been in one so big before," I say looking up at the house from the back.

"Yeah it is, i was just like you when i first saw it too, you know the best part about it, is getting to see the sunset from that balcony," He says as he points to the big balcony just above the pool overlooking the garden with big double glass doors.

"The view is simply breathtaking i'm pretty sure you'd like it," he finishes off turning to look at me as i continue to admire the house. I could only imagine what it would be like to see the sunset from there and from Austins describes i think i'm pretty close.

"So Ally, tell me about yourself?" Austin asks as i turn my head facing him again.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Anything,"

I tuck a piece of fallen hair behind my ear and pick up my cup taking a sip before answering him.

"Well I graduated high school and i'm now attending CMAU, majoring in Music and songwriting i loved Music every since i was a little girl so it only seemed right, i love to sing but i get shy from time to time, I'm from Miami and have no siblings, my favourite colour is Red, horror Movies bore me but i love romance movies and well I like pickles, what about you?," I say leaning my elbow on the back of couch, letting my hand rest under my chin and laugh as i see Austin make a grossed out face.

"Really? Pickles? that's just odd Well this will be my second year at CMAU and I'm also Majoring in Music and love to sing I've loved music for as long as i can remember but songwriting though for me isn't something i'm good at, I'm from California, I have a little brother whose in his junior year of high school, My favourite colour is Yellow, i love horror movies but i also kinda have a soft spot from Romances Don't tell anyone i told you that and i love pancakes," Austin explains

He loves music just like me and he likes romances movies, i couldn't help but giggle when he told me that, I've never met a guy who likes Romance Movies so this is a first. He's just so adorable, this guy he can't be single.

"I won't tell promise but it's cute you like romance movies, your girlfriend must love that," I say deciding to throw it out there, i thought it would be better than straight up asking him and making it seem like i was desperate or something.

Austin laughs shaking his head as he finishes off his beer and puts the bottle on the table.

"I'm sure she would if i had one,"

My eyes widen a little, i wasn't expecting that to be honest, i for sure thought he would have had a girlfriend, i'm staying really calm on the outside but i'm jumping for joy on the inside. You have no idea, hearing those words is like music to my ears.

"That is kinda surprising if i'm honest," I say finishing off my punch, sitting my cup next to the bottle.

Austin chuckles softly, running his hand through his hair looking down at his lap then at me curiously.

"Why's that?," he asks curiously

"Well you just seem like the type that would have a girlfriend that's all," I decide to not mention anything about him being attractive because that would be embarrassing for me.

"Nah i've never really had a serious relationship i guess i'm just waiting for the right girl to come along ," Austin says softly staring at me with a soft smile. ' _oh my god i just can't with him he's just so damn adorable'_

I smile softly nodding my head and look at the fairy lights as sky gets darker and darker before looking back at Austin as i pull my dress down.

"What about you little miss Ally, you got a boyfriend?," He asks me almost hesitantly like he's scared of my answer.

"No i don't, it's the single life for me," I say playing with a piece of my hair.

Austin almost looked relieved when i said that, i could have sworn i heard him say Good or something like that under his breath, but it was probably just my imagination. Austin opens his mouth to speak but it's cut off by Dallas.

"Austin! There you are man, i've been looking for you everywhere," Dallas says as he walks towards us with his hand linked with Cassidys.

"Well now you've found me, What's up?," Austins says getting up

"Remember that girl i was telling you about when I was over at my cousins house 2 weeks ago well she's here and she won't leave me alone this chick is driving me nuts, i don't want Cass to get the wrong impression," Dallas Whisper shouts to Austin trying not to let Cassidy hear.

I wonder what that's all about, i would ask Austin but i feel like i'd be sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong.

Cassidy notices me and smiles wide, letting go of Dallas's hand and runs around the couch, pulling me into a hug. I stand up and hug her back.

"You OK?," I ask pulling back, She nods her head with a big smile on her face.

"Yes i am more than OK Ally," she says excitedly and pulls me down onto the couch furthest away from the boys.

"What happened?," I ask curiously

"We kissed Ally!," Cassidy whispers excitedly nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Oh my god Cass that's amazing, how did it happen?,"

"We were talking getting to know each other and then we sorta got lost in the moment and he kissed me it was amazing Ally, he is such a good kisser,"

I laugh softly shaking my head. You could see the Happiness coming from her, she was literally glowing. I'd love to look and feel like that one day.

"Aww that's adorable, well what now?"

"He asked me on Date like a proper one with just me and him," Cassidy squeals but quickly calms down, not wanting to make a full out of herself.

"What are you doing down here anyway?," She asks curiously

I smile and glance at Austin as he talks to Dallas they must have resolved the issue because they're laughing, i quickly divert my eyes back to Cassidy.

"Just relaxing it was a little loud in there i could barely hear myself think,"

Cass looks at me a little skeptical but let's it go and doesn't question my answer.

The boys finish talking and i get up moving back to my original space, so Cassidy can sit next to Dallas and well i get to sit next to Austin again.

"Cass this is one of my best friends Austin, Austin this is Cassidy," Dallas says introducing them.

"It's nice to finally met you, Dallas hasn't shut up about you since he met you at the restaurant," Austin says laughing, i giggle quietly a long with him as i see Dallas face turn bright red.

"Shut up dude i didn't talk about her that much," Dallas says embarrassed

"Oh really?, 'Cassidy is so beautiful , maybe i should ask her to the party, i wonder if i should text Cassidy what if she's already texted me, i can't want to see her again, i'm so nervous to see Cassidy " Austins imitates him continuing to tease Dallas.

Cassidy, Austin and I start laughing as Dallas grabs a cushion and hides his face from us in embarrassment but Cassidy pulls it down and kisses his cheek. He smiles shyly at her. OK, that was adorable

We all sat there talking, Cassidy kept looking at me trying to get some answers through eye contact to why i was sitting down here with Austin, but i pretended i didn't see her she may be a little mad at me but i'll tell her eventually when the boys aren't around it's not like it's some huge secret.

"So what are guys doing down here?," Dallas asks Cassidy nodding along very interested in what we have to say.

"Just talking, we met earlier today and bumped into each other here that's it," Austin replies as he bring his leg up to rest on his knee and lays his arm on the back on the couch again.

"Yeah it was really loud inside and i could barely hear what he was saying so we came out here to talk, can i just say Dallas your house is amazing," I say trying to change the subject

"Oh Thanks Ally, it's one of my mom and dads many properties and they let me have it," Dallas explains

"Wait back up, you two met earlier? how?," Cassidy asks curiously moving back to the conversation i wasn't really wanting to have at this present moment in time.

"I wandered about the campus then eventually sat down on the grass under a tree and he was playing football, he threw the ball too hard and his friend wasn't fast enough to catch it and it hit me on the head," I explain laughing softly along with Austin as we recall what had happened.

"Yeah i'm still sorry about that," Austin apologises to me again.

"It's okay i told you not to worry about it, accidents happen all the time Austin,"

Austin nods his head and shows me his dazzling smile again, I turn my attention back to Dallas and Cassidy to find her looking at me with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face. My eyebrows furrow and i give the What? look but she just shakes her head.

After talking with Dallas and Cassidy for a while they decided to go have a dance and left but she stopped by me and whispered to me, i had a lot of explaining to do and to have fun but not too much. My face was bright red, i'm just glad Austin didn't hear her.I don't know what i'd do with that girl.

* * *

Austin and I went and got ourselves another drink and Sat for a little while more before deciding to go back into the house, i have to check up on Trish and Carrie, i haven't seen them since i've got here and who knows what they two have gotten themselves into. We make our way back through the back yard, through the kitchen, along the little hallway passing through the Grand entrance to the livingroom and stop at the door looking around the room.

"What do they look like?," Austins shouts over the Music

"A tall blonde and a short curly haired Latina," I shout back

I decide to go in the livingroom squeezing past everyone, there is so many people dancing in here geez, i eventually find them in the center of the giant sea of people.

"ALLY!" They both shout tackling me into a hug

"Where hhav you beeeen?," Trish says slurring her words as she dances about. Great it's gonna be fun getting her home tonight.

"WOOOO! THIS PARTY IS AWESOME!," Carrie screams at the top of her lungs as she continues to dance around insanely and grabs the guy next to her to start dancing with him. Good luck Cassidy and to me actually because this ain't gonna be easy.

"I was outside most of the night, have you been here this whole time?," I shout hoping to get some conversation out of her

Trish nods her head as she shakes her hips lifting her arms above her head then starts jumping as she swings her head letting her hair fly about.

"Well here and t-the itchen to..to get some drrrinks," Trish slurs laughing and continues to dance.

I try talking to her some more but it's just useless i can barely understand a word she is saying with the music and the slurring of her words , so i leave her be for now and make my way back to the door, she's gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow and i have to share a room with her. Mental note: don't piss Trish off tomorrow. I'm kinda surprised to find Austin still standing there waiting for me. I make my way to him and stop just in front of him and look back at Trish and cassidy one last time before turning my attention to Austin.

"So how'd it go? did you find them?," Austins asks, I nod my head and sigh.

"Yeah i found them but they are totally out of it, they're gonna be regretting it in the morning," I explain to him just as the Music changes to surprisingly slow song.

I look back to back at the DJ decks to find Dallas talking to him and make his way over to Cassidy, awww he wanted to dance with her. They're so cute. I turn my attention back to Austin and smile softly.

"They're pretty adorable together, aren't they?," I say to Austin as we watch them Dance among all the other couples dancing even Trish and Cass were able to snatch a guy to dance with.

Austin nods his head agreeing with me and puts his hand out for me. I look at his hand then at him, i really hope he isn't asking me to dance right now.

"would you care to dance?," Austins asks me politely

"Oh i can't really dance," I explain looking at him apologetically.

"C'mon Ally it's not that hard slow dancing is easy, i promise nothing bad will happen," Austins insists

I open my mouth to decline again but i see the hope in his eyes and i know i can't let him down, so i go against my better judgement and put my hand in his, letting him guide me to the makeshift dance floor. We find a spot near the middle and stop, Austins slowly wraps his arm around my petite waist and grabs my hand gently with his holding it against his chest as i bring my hand up to rest on his arm as we sway softly to the music.

I can't believe i'm doing this, I keep my eyes locked on my feet, concentrating really hard so i don't step on his feet. ' _why did i agree to this i'm gonna make a fool out of myself_ '. I feel 2 fingers lift my chin and see Austin smiling at me encouragingly and holds my hand resting on his chest.

"You can do this Ally, just keep your eyes locked on mine and feel the music let it take you away," Austins says encouragingly.

I smile nodding my head gently ' _okay Ally you can do this'_ I do as he says and keep my eyes locked on his, he has such warm mesmerizing eyes, i could get lost in them so easily. I start to feel the music and my confidence builds as i move my feet without thinking about it and rest my head on Austins chest hearing his heartbeat, then feel a weight on my head as Austins rests his on mine. We lose ourselves in the music and forget there's anyone else in the room with us.

A few minutes later the song ends and we are pulled back to reality when everyone starts jumping about again, i can't believe i danced without injuring anyone that's never happened to me before and it's all because of him. i pull back and gaze up Austin smiling.

"Thank you for the dance, that was the first time i've felt confident doing that," I thank Austin gratefully

"Your welcome Ally and thank you," Austins replies flashing me his dazzling smile.

I open my mouth speak when i see Trish fall at the corner of my eyes spilling her drink everywhere, as Carrie tries to help her up, but she's too busy laughing, i sigh knowing my saturday night is coming to an end, it's time to get them home.

I rush over to Trish, Austin following me and Grab her, hand and arm trying to pull her up but it doesn't work.

"Austin could you help me please?," I ask

"Sure,"

Austins grabs her other arm and hand and looks at me nodding his head telling me he's ready, we hold onto her tightly and manage to pull her drunk ass up.

"C'mon Trish it's time for you to go home," I tell her firmly, she pouts,

"Whhy? i'm having fun!," She whines stomping her feet like a child

"Because you're drunk Trish, parties over for you Hun that means you as well Carrie," i explain calmly as i hold Trish up.

"Austin do you mind going to get Cassidy for me?," I ask politely

He nods his head and runs off to find Cassidy while i babysit Trish and Carrie, now i know never leave these 2 alone at parties it doesn't end well, Carrie is sitting on the table next to us swinging her legs while Trish is clinging to me hunched over. A few minutes pass and i finally see Cassidy running towards us with Austin and Dallas trailing closely behind.

"What the hell happened?," Cassidy exclaims laughing when she sees Trish and Carrie.

"They had a little too much to drink and partied hard that's what, they need to go home but i can't do it by myself i need your help Cass," I explain to her as Trish starts to fall again and quickly pull her back up.

"Right yeah totally, do you guys mind calling us a cab? and then help us take them outside?," Cassidy asks the boys.

They both nod their heads and Austins pulls out his phone and calls a Cab for us. I swear i am not doing this every time we go to a party.

"OK, the cab is on it's way he said the driver that's coming to pick you up is pretty close so we should probably get these 2 outside" Austins says grabbing onto Trish as Cassidy and Dallas grab Carrie off the table.

After quite a bit of a struggle we finally get the girls outside the find our cab was already waiting for us, geez how long did we take, we put the girls in the cab and tell the driver to wait a few seconds.

I sigh softly shaking my head at the girls and turn to face Austin.

"Thank you for the help and for a lovely evening, it was really nice to get to know you Austin Moon," I say a little sad from the night ending and rub my arms gently getting a little chill from the breeze.

"No thank you Ally Dawson, it was truly a pleasure to spend my evening with you and thanks for the dance i told you could do it," Austin laughs and smiles at me rubbing the back of his neck.

"yeah you were right, well see you around Austin," I say putting my hand out for him to shake.

Austin laughs shaking his head in amusement and runs his hand down my arm grabbing my hand, squeezing it gently and leans down pressing his soft lips against my cheek. ' _OMG! he just kissed my cheek'_. I feel my cheeks start to burn and i smile shyly putting my head down.

"See you around Ally," He says as he slowly lets go of my hand taking a few steps back and smiles giving me another 2 fingered salute.

I smile softly and give him a wave as i hop into the cab just after Cassidy and look at Austin one last time through the cab window standing with his hands in his pockets and sends me another wink as the we start to pull away. I can't keep the smile off my face as i stare out the window as we head back to campus, thinking about the evening i just had and bring my fingers up to where he kissed my cheek.

' _What a night!'_

* * *

 **So that was the 4th chapter, i worked really hard on this and i'm actually pretty proud on how it turned out, it took a few days to complete not gonna lie but there was so much detail that i had to add to it. This chapter was like cuteness overload for me even tho i was typing and knew what was gonna happen i just constantly awwing it hahaha. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think, so until next time, bye :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

A New beginning

 **NEW CHAPTER!**

 **So the last chapter went down pretty well and i'm so glad you guys liked it, I really tried my best with that chapter and i was really happy with how it turned out. So now we are onto the next chapter hopefully this one is just as good lol we'll see. Anyway on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise in this story just the plot.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes as i wake up and yawn stretching my arms out. There's nothing like a good stretch in the morning. I grab my phone to check the time, 10am OK not bad. I quickly check all my social media and put my phone back down as i sit up and turn my head to look at Trish and shake my head laughing quietly. _'Today is gonna be fun'._ She's sprawled out on her bed, snoring with her make-up down her face and smudged into her pillow.

Getting the girls from the cab to the dorm was a nightmare last night, it took us 10 minutes to get them out the cab, then it took us 20 minutes to get them through the entrance and up the 2nd floor. They could barely walk, so we basically had to carry them and then Trish procceded to start singing very obnoxiously eventually Carrie joined in, Do you know how hard it is to shut two drunk girls up?, I mean it was just past mid-night, people were sleeping. Once we got them in there dorms, i managed to convince Trish in her drunk state to change her clothes, but after that she just passed out.

I get up and head into the bathroom to do my business, I take a quick shower and dry myself off. I slip on a pair of light blue denim shorts, with a white crochet crop top and start drying my hair. I pull it into a messy bun and step out into the room again. I go over to the kitchenette and look in the cupboards deciding on what i wanna eat for breakfast, Trish wasn't kidding when she said her mom had packed a ton of food for her, I decide to just have some toast and a banana. I put the bread in the toaster and pour out some OJ.

I grab my banana and peel the skin back taking a bite as my thoughts wander back to last night, i had so much fun. I can't believe Austin and I clicked so well i mean we don't have much in common but we have the same passion for music and it was amazing to meet someone who loved it just as much i do. Austin was just so sweet and kind, just thinking about the dude is turning me into a pile of goo. What have you done to me Austin Moon?

I jump putting my hand on my racing heart as the toast pops laughing quietly.

"Damn toast," I mutter as i grab the toast and put it on my plate as i spread some butter on it and take a seat at the table.

I grab the remote and switch on the Tv. I flick through the channels trying to find something to watch but there's nothing on worth watching. There's never anything on, on a sunday, so what's the point. I sigh heavily and switch the tv off as i finish up my toast. I clean my plate and glass before taking a seat on my bed and grabbing my journal. I might as well write what happened and then i'll wake her ass up.

 **OMG!**

 **Last night was AMAZING! I finally met him Austin moon aka The Greek god, we met yesterday when i sitting under a tree minding my own business listening to some music when he decided to throw a ball and accidentally hit me in the head he was ao apologetic it was so cute then when the girls and I went to Dallas's party last night he was there, turns out he stays in this big mansion that belongs to Dallas's parents they're super rich anyway he stays there with him and 2 other guys. So we got to know each other and it was just perfect he was so kind and gentlemen like he even got me to dance with him, Yep that's right i said dance who would've thought me Ally dawson could dance** **without injuring someone sure it was just slow dancing but still that is a big accomplishment for me LOL then when we were saying Goodbye he kissed me on the cheek! it was a perfect night, I just need to be careful. Anyway Trish and Carrie got super drunk so Cass and i had to take them home and that was a nightmare, altogether it took us 30 minutes to get from the cab to the dorms. Trish is gonna have so many regrets and a massive hangover when she wakes up speaking of i should probably wake her up, so until next time**

 **\- Ally D xx**

I finish up writing my entry and write down a few lyrics that have came to mind. I tuck my journal and pen away into my bag. I get up off my bed going over to Trish and shake her gently.

"Trish wakey wakey rise and shine," I softly say, the only response I get is more snoring.

I shake her a little harder than before but it doesn't work, this girl is literally dead to the world. I try waking her up for another 5 minutes without going to extreme levels before giving up. I plop down at the bottom of her bed and sigh shaking my head. This girl could sleep through a war. I wonder how Cass is doing with Carrie. It's probably a good idea to check on them.

I slip my sandals on before making my way out my dorm into the semi-empty corridor and smile polietly at the other girls as i knock on Cass and Carries door. A few seconds later a fresh faced looking Cass opens the door and smiles sighing in relief.

"I'm so glad you're here i was getting so bored," Cassidy says opening the door gesturing for me to come in. Their room is pretty much the same as ours just set out a little differently.

"yeah i was getting pretty bored myself, Trish is out i've tried waking her up but nothings worked so i gave up and thought i'd come see how you were doing with Carrie," I explain as i take a seat on one of the chairs at the table.

"I'm the same as you can see, Carrie here " Cass points to Carrie passed out on the bed taking a seat next to me.

"Is out of it as well," Cassidy sighs shaking her head amused as we look at Carrie

"lets leave them for now, they'll just bitch us out anyway," I laugh softly

"That's true, it's a good thing i picked up some aspirin while we were out yesterday.

My eyes widen slighty as i slap my hand over my mouth looking at Cass and laugh softly.

"Damn it, i knew i forgot something Trish asked me to pick some up yesterday while we were out because she knew at some point one of us was going to need it but i completely forgot, do you mind if i borrow some to give to her?," I ask Cassidy, i can't believe i forgot to get aspirin, i need to pick some up.

Cassidy laughs and nods her head.

"Of course and your in luck i bought 2 little boxes so you can have one of them," Cassidy says as she reaches over her chair and grabs her bag taking out one of the boxes and hands it to me.

I smile and take the box gratefully from her. Now i have something to help Trish when she wakes up.

"Thanks Cass," I hold the box up nodding my head and place it down in front of me.

"Soo...," Cass says slowly with one of her eyerbows raised and a mischevious grin on her face.

I know that type of 'soo' thats' a let's talk kind of 'soo' and I know exactly what topic she's going for, I knew i couldn't escape this conversation for very long and with it only being her and I with Carries passed out and Trish is in my room doing the exact same thing, it was bound to come up eventually.

"Sooo... what?," I look at her curiously deciding to play dumb as i play with the box of aspirin.

"Last night you and Austin i believe his name is," Cassidy says teasingly.

I smile as i think about last night and slightly blush as i look at Cassidy.

"It was nothing Cass i met him yesterday when he hit me on the head with a ball and then we met again at the party and just got talking," i explain simply i mean that really was all it was so it's not like i'm lying to her.

"Yeah but you never mentioned it to us yesterday when we were in your room," Cassidy says

I shurg my shoulders as i continue to play with the little box.

"Well i didn't think it was that big of a deal,"

Okay that's a lie it was a big deal i mean i met a super cute guy but i didn't wanna mention it because i knew they'd tease about when it really was nothing. plus i don't like being centre of attention at the best of times and i knew they would never get off my case about it.

"It is a big deal Ally, OK, Don't tell Dallas i said this but girl he is smoking hot if i didn't like Dallas and i met Austin instead i would have totally went for it," Cassidy laughs

"Ok ok well if anythings does happen i'll let you guys know from now on," I laugh "Speaking of Dallas, have you spoken to him?," I ask trying to change the subject

"Good and yeah we were talking on this phone this morning our date is on friday and we're going out to a nice restaurant i'm not sure which one tho he never said, now enough about me tell me what went down last night," Cassidy asks a little impaitent and excited pressing further into this conversation.

Her and Trish are like 2 peas in a pod and we've only known each other a few days, I was very vague explaining what had happened last night deciding no to go into too much detail because i know i'd have to explain this later to Trish and most likely Carrie. So i didn't mention the dance we had or the kiss on my cheek at the end of the night which i'm guessing she didn't see because i'm sure she would have mentioned it. Cassidy was a little disheartend when i didn't mention any "Juicy details" her words not mine, but i told her she'd find out later.

"So any plans for today?," I ask her curiously, she shaker her head.

"Nah i don't have any plans but i have an idea of what we could do,"

"What?,"

"We could go to the beach i grew up here so i know where everything is,"

"I thought you did and that sounds like a good idea to me, chilled sunday at the beach i like that we're gonna have to get these 2 up though first," I point to Carrie and the direction of my dorm.

"Okay but i'm done being nice about it,"She said laughing, i nod my head laughing along with her. We sit for a few mintues trying to come up with a good way of wakening them up.

"Oh screw it," Cassidy gets up and grabs a glass filling it with water.

My eyes widen as i realise what she is about to do and quickly stand up making my way to her looking from her to the glass back to her. This isn't going to end well.

"Are you gonna do what i think you're gonna do?," I ask hesitantly

Cassisy smiles and nods her head.

"Oh yeah,"

"Is that a good idea?" I ask unnsure of her idea as i look from her to Carrie.

"it's not a good idea but it's a solution we've tried everything else Ally but i've known Carrie since i was little so i know how she'll react, Trish on the other hand i'm not sure about and plus it's 11am and i'd like to get to the beach early so we need to get them up now ,"

"Trish will try to kill us and she's already out to get revenge on me for sending you that video of her dancing and scaring her, so this one is on you," I explain to her, she just laughs and nods head.

"Okay then, look i'll try waking Carrie and Trish up nicely before i do anything drastic"

I relucatantly agree and keep quiet deciding not to say anything as Cassidy walks over to Carries bed standing next to her and nudges her.

"C'mon carrie wake up," Cassidy shakes the bed a few times and we finally get a response but it's a groan and she burries her face into her pillow

"Last chance Carrie if you don't wake up you won't like what comes next," Cassidy sings as she shakes the bed again but nothing just another groan.

Cassidy lifts the glass just above Carries head and lets a little bit of the water drip down onto her, she does it again and again until Carrie finally moves. Carries quickly rolls away and looks up at Cassidy with the glass in her hand.

"I'm up i'm up!," She yells out and groans covering her face and rubs her eyes.

"Oh god my head kills," Carrie complains

"Well Good morning, Ally could you pass me out some of the apsirin," Cassidy asks me polietly

I grab her bag and take the box of apsirin out throwing it to her. She catches it easily and hands Carrie 2 apsirin along with glass that still had some water in it. Carries takes it from her hands and swallows the apsirin.

"Thank you," Carrie says

"We're going to beach so start getting ready," Cassidy turns to me "One down one to go,"

 _'This is not gonna end well for either of us'_

I grab the box of aspirin Cassidy gave me and make my way back through to my room with Cassidy following closely behind and find Trish still in the same position as before snoring away. Before I let Cassidy anywhere near Trish with the water i try waking her up nicely again just to see if it will save us from getting killed but i get nothing.

"I really don't think pouring water on Trish is a good idea, how about we just jump on the bed?," I suggest looking from a sleeping Trish to Cassidy. shes nods her head

"aww you're spoiling my fun Ally," Cassidy whines childishly but agrees "OK, on the count of 3,"

"1...2...3!" we yell out together and hop onto the bed jumping up and down making Trish bounce with us. We hear a very loud unpleasant aggrivated groan as Trish wakes up.

"What the hell!" Trish yells out annoyed as she holds her head.

"Sorry hun but it's time to get up it's 5 past 11 now and we're going to the beach today so you need to get up," Cassidy says as we drop onto the bed next to her as she looks at us pissed. ' _I knew this wasn't going to go down well'_

"I tried waking you up nicely but it wasn't working this was last resort well it wasn't, Cass had another idea and that's a lot worse that what we just did, so just be happy you're waking up dry unlike Carrie," I explain as i get up and fill a glass of water handing it to her along with 2 apsirin.

"I need to go check on Carrie, so chop chop i wanna get going soon," Cassidy says leaving the room.

Trish groans as she lays back and covers her face with her pillow. I laugh shaking my head as she throws her pillow at my back and mutters something that sounded awfully like shut up but i couldn't be too sure. I quickly pack a bag with all the essentials for the beach and get changed into my white bikini, while Trish finally starts getting ready.

* * *

20 minutes later

Finally the Carrie and Trish are ready to go to the beach although, you could tell both were pretty rough with the constant groans and the big black glasses covering their eyes. Some fresh air will do them good.

We arrive at the beach 5 minutes later, turns out Cassidy has a car but her older brother jake was using it Friday and saturday to help their grandparents move house and then used it to run some errands for them so she got it back today, which was very convient for us. We found a nice spot in the middle of the beach with 4 empty sun loungers and an umbrella. It was perfect.

I put some sunscreen on and lay back on my sun lounger catching some rays. I've always loved the beach unfortunately though i could never get a decent tan. Back in high school all the girls had a lovely golden skin while i was always kinda pale, i never understood why.

We lay happily in the sun for a good half hour. it's actually quite busy today there's kids playing in the sand and the water, people like the girls and I chilling in the sun and a few people playing some beach games. Clearly a lot of people had the same as us today.

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud groan from beside me and turn my head to look.

"Girls never let me drink again," Trish mutters rubbing her eyes. Carrie nods along with her.

"Got it Trish but don't start moaning at me the next time we're at a party and i say no when you mention drinks,"

"No promises," Trish replys laughing and grabs her water.

"So what have we missed?," Carrie asks

Cassidy and I look at each other making eye contact and laughing quietly before looking at Carrie and Trish.

"Well i finally got a proper date with Dallas! He's taking me out on friday!," she squeals

"Oh my gosh Cass that's great," Carrie speaks out

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you," Trish replies

"But that's not all Ally here met a guy yesterday and then spent all of last night with him before we came back to the dorms," Cassidy says putting me on the spot. Both Trish and Carries heads whip around to look at me while Cass smiles smugly.

"Who did you meet? Wait is it the blonde guy you were telling me about yesterday?," Trish asks, I feel my cheeks heat up and slowly nod.

"Yeah it's him, his name is Austin and he's a junior at CMAU studying Music,"

"Girl i need details of what went down last night," Trish says excitedly

I laugh rolling my eyes as the girls lean in close waiting for me to spill the beans.

"No much happened we spent most of the night just talking and getting to know each other, he was a real gentlemen, he even asked me to dance and that is never wise idea it's literally an accident waiting to happen" I explain, The girls squeal.

"Did you accept his offer?," Carrie asks

"you didn't tell me that part," Cassidy fakes being hurt and laughs, i shrug ' _That's not the only thing'_

"Well you're finding out now," I laugh as Trish puts her hand up for a high five, i slap it gently. "But yes I did," I play with a piece of my hair debating with myself mentally if i should mention the kiss on the cheek. ' _God i'm acting like a child'_

"There's also one other thing i kinda didn't mention,"

"What!?," Trish,Carrie and cassidy yell at the same time, I jump.

"OK, that was freaky...anywayyy when we were saying goodbye last night he kinda kissed me on the cheek," I quietly say readying myself for their reaction.

"AWWWWWWW," all 3 girls say at the same time, I feel my cheeks heat up a little ' _okay that could have been worse'_

"That's so cute, do you see anything happening?," Trish asks curiously

"When do you think you'' see him again?," Cass asks adding onto Trishs question, I fix my sunglasses and sigh softly.

"I don't know in school i guess," I shrug answering Cassidys question "He's so sweet and absolutely gorgeous, I could see myself liking him but i'm not gonna get my hopes up, plus college hasn't even started yet i wanna focus on one thing at a time and right now my top priority is college but you never know what the future holds," I explain to the girls, they nod in understanding.

"Could you imagine if he just showed up today," Trish says laughing

"Yeah i'd most likely be awkward as hell," I reply laughing

It's True what i said tho having a relationship right now just isn't the plan for me plus trusting is an issue as well. I know i spent most of my night talking with him and i danced with him even but that's different compared to being with someone. I really wanna focus on college and then maybe i'll squeeze a relationship in. Just taking everything one step at a time.

* * *

We spent some more time laying in the sun tanning and chatting, i swear we could talk for days. Trish suggested when go into the water. So thats where we are now in the water in the midst of a splash fight. My fault though i accidentally splashed Carrie, i thought i saw something in water so i went to flick it away but i ended flicking water in carries direction so then she splashed me back and it went on from there,you get the picture.

"Hey i'm gonna get a drink, i'll be back in a few," I shout to the girls over the noise of the splashing water.

"Okay Ally," Trish replies as she flicks a big chunk of water over Carrie and Cass. I make my way back to our spot and grab my water bottle chugging some of it down, I notice my phone light up and grab it to see i have a messages from my friends back in Miami asking how everything is on our group text, i quickly reply back to them mentioning that everything was okay and that i was currently at the beach and text my mom asking how things are with her and stuff. I get a reply almost imediately from her telling me that all is well. I'm glad I really was worried about leaving her on her own.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear one of the girls shout my name and look up. I stare at where the girls are in a state of shock when i see whose standing next to them. Either they had the same plan as us or Cassidy sent a text message to a certain someone. Yeah that's right Austin, Dallas and 2 other guys are standing where I was not 5 minutes ago. I feel my heart skip a beat as i see Austin looking at me and sends me a small wave. What the heck is going on with me?.

I smile and awkwardly wave back as i slip my phone back in my bag and get up slowly making my way over to them. ' _Here we go, stay calm just stay calm'_.

"Hey guys what's up?," I say as i reach everyone in the water. Cassidy smiles as she clings onto to Dallas looking like she just won the lottery.

"Look whose randomly showed up here," Cassidy says smiling excitedly. I raise an eyebrow and shake my head as i look at her then to Trish and Carrie.

"Yeah Cass they just happen to RANDOMLY show up right where we were," I say putting a lot of emphasis on the randomly and laugh looking at her pointedly.

"I mean i'm sure the conversation we had earlier had nothing to do with it," Trish says adding onto what i said and crosses her arms looking amused. Cassidy laughs awkwardly looking a little guilty and shrugs her shoulders opening her mouth to say something but quickly closes it knowing she has been caught. We all laugh in amusement.

"Oh Cass what are we gonna do with you?," Carrie says giggling

"Oh shut up you guys," Cassidy mutters embarrased. ' _That girl cracks me up'_

"Anyway girls this is Austin," I introduce Trish and Carrie as they shake hands with him

"So this is Austin," Trish says looking over him and sends me a smile nodding approvingly. I feel my cheeks heat up and shake my head.

"Hello it's nice to meet you sober," Austins jokes with them, Both Carries and Trishs cheek flush red.

"What do you mean?," Carries says quietly a little embarrased

"Well technically you guys already met last night when Austin and Dallas helped Carry your drunk asses to the taxi last night," Cassidy explains, Trish and Carrie both make the 'O' shape with their mouths. Austin waves his hand dismissing it.

"It's cool i'm sure we've all been in that state at one point or another," Dallas speaks out as he looks down at Cass and smiles. ' _I haven't'_

"Anyway this is Dez and Jace, the other 2 guys that i mentioned I stay with and this is Carrie, Trish, Cassidy and Ally," Austin points to each of us introduces us and winks when he gets to me, i feel my cheeks heat up a little, him and his winking will be the death of me. The girls and i give a small wave and smile to the other 2 guys standing quietly in the back. The send us a wave back. funnily enough those were the 2 other guys i saw Austin with outside my dorm on friday.

I open my mouth to speak but i quickly close it when i feel water being splashed onto my face, I wipe my face and look up to find Austin smiling mischeviously at me. I send him a playful glare and splash him back. He laughs shaking his head looking vengeful as he takes a few steps back.

"Oh it's on Dawson!,"

"Bring it on Moon!,"

An all out splash war had begun. Water was flying everywhere. I see Austin getting ready to hit me with huge chunk of water so I quickly turn around ready and duck down so it hits my back, but i feel nothing. I stay down for a few more seconds but my curiosity gets the better of me. I straighten out properly and hear the water swishing pretty loud like someone was running through it. I slowly start to turn around but before I could get all the way around I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and lift me up, pulling me into the water with them backwards.

I push myself up out of the water and wipe my hair out of my face as i whip around to see who pulled me in coming out of the water.

"Thanks for that" I laugh wiping the water out of my face "What do you have to say for yourself?," Austin flips his hair out of his eyes and shrug his shoulders.

"Oops," He says innocently laughing.

"Oops," I repeat shocked that's all he had to say "That's it just oops," I laugh shaking my head and push him my hand coming in contact with his chiseled abdomen ' _OH MY GOD!'_ I feel my cheeks heat up and quickly turn to everyone else.

"Hey guys i think i'm gonna take a break from the water for a little bit," I say clearing my throat.

"Okay Ally," I hear Trish shout out to me as she sends the redhead, Dez i believe his name was a glare and splashes him. I send Austin a small shy smile and make my way back to our spot.

I grab my towel and dry myself off. I put some more sunscreen on and brush my hair then tie it back into a bun and grab my sunglasses as i lay down on my lounger. I look down at where everyone is and watch them. My eyes travel towards Austin and wander down his chiseled chest. I can't believe i touched his abs i didn't even realise he had muscles like that until i touched him. I could barely face him after that. ' _God i'm such a dork and feeling kinda pervy right now'_ , i'm so glad i have dark sunglasses on it makes checking him out so much easier.

I continue to check him out when i see him look my way. My eyes widen ' _Please don't tell me he can see me looking at him'._ He sends me a wink and chuckles ' _Stalker much Ally'_ I send him a smile and finger wave. I watch him as he says something to his friend Dez and make his way out the water, walking towards me. ' _Close your eyes and stay calm Ally'_.

I take a deep breath and quickly close my eyes just as he reaches my lounger half blocking the sun. I open my eyes taking a quick peak up at him, he towel drys his hair then slides the towel down to dry his body and takes a seat at the bottom of my lounger looking up at me.

"Hey Ally," He says sending me a charming smile

I pull my sunglasses down a little looking at him over the top of them and smile.

"Hello Austin,"

To be continued...

* * *

 **So this chapter isn't as good as the last one and i'm not overly happy with how it turned out i wish it was better sorry lol , i originally wasn't gonna leave this on a sort of cliff hanger but i felt like if i continued with the story on this chapter it would have just gotten worse, so the next chapter will continue on from where we left off but i'll have a fresh page to start on so fingers crossed it turns out better. Anyways hope you guys like it and let me know what you guys think in the reviews and until next time, bye :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

A New Beginning

A/N: **So this chapter had already been written and i posted it a while back but i really didn't like it, so i've changed some of it and re-posted it. I like this much better than the original chapter 6, you learn some more about the other characters along with some Auslly and few other cute moments. I hope you guys like this lol. Also i know i've been away a while and i have no excuse for that to be honest. so yeah i'm sorry again that seem to be all i do in these notes is apologise hahaha.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise in this story just the plot.

* * *

 **Austin POV. (something different oooh)**

"Hello Austin"

Those eyes, those big beautiful brown eyes. I feel myself become hypnotized by them as she stares over her glasses at me. I knew as soon as I saw this girl in the girls dorms on Friday that i had to know her, something about her was just different from other the girls i knew.

The sun shines high in the sky it's rays beating down on us adding heat to the slight tension that's already was between us, i don't know what kinda tension it was, but it was there and i knew she could feel it to. I lean on my hand resting it at the edge of the lounger as i stare back and flash her a smile. I knew i couldn't say anything too forward i mean we only met yesterday so i had to choose my words wisely when i was around her which was easier said than done, I have my moments of slipping up.

"You know," I say starting the conversation

I take a deep breath smelling the sea air and tilt my head a little to the side as i look around the beach before bringing my eyes back to her.

"Your sunglasses aren't as dark as you may think, I can still see your eyes even from a slight distance," I say with a soft smirk and chuckle when i see her cheeks become tinted red as she pushes her sunglasses up covering her eyes.

Ally sits up a little more and coughs clearing her throat.

"What?," she asks a little panicked, clearly embarrassed.

I laugh softly and shake my head looking about the beach before bringing my attention back to her.

"If you wanna stare at someone without getting caught i suggest wearing darker sunglasses," I raise an eyebrow waiting for her reaction.

"Pfft whaaat?, i wasn't staring at anyone i don't know where you'd get that ridiculous idea from," She says laughing nervously and grabs her water taking a drink.

"Oh Ally, Ally, Ally you couldn't keep your eyes off of me,"

"W-well i just i-i uhh," she stutters and sighs, she looks up at me and shrugs smiling looking a little more confident "Well sue me i was just enjoying the view i didn't know it was illegal,"

I let out a loud laugh letting my head fall back and grab my towel resting it around my shoulders and look at her.

"Oh it's not illegal far from it actually, i'm just glad you've enjoyed the view, I know i have," I send her cheeky wink and chuckle.

 **Ally POV (majority of the time it will be Ally's point of view although i may change it up sometimes).**

 _'OMG I AM FREAKING OUT, AUSTIN SAW ME STARING AT HIM THROUGH MY SUNGLASSES AND THEN HE BASICALLY ADMITTED THAT HE HAS BEEN CHECKING ME OUT TOO, AHHHH!'_

My cheeks become even more red than they were before and put my head down hiding my face from him. I'm wishing at this moment in time that i still had a little shred of confidence left that i had not to long ago but it seems to have dissappeard.

I can't bare to look at him knowing he saw me, that's just embarrassing, well done Ally. I sit up straighter and look out at everyone in the water trying to avoid looking at him but i can feel his eyes on me, staring me down.

I chuckle watching the brunette, Jace i believe his name is tackle Trish into the water, poor guy doesn't know what he's got himself into. 3 days, it's been 3 days and I already have 3 new amazing friends, potentially more if i manage to not act like an idiot in front of Austin anymore. Speaking of i can still feel his eyes burning holes into my skin. I can't keep ignoring him that's just rude although he hasn't really said anything he's just been staring but still, I need to say something. ' _You can do this Ally'_.

I turn my attention back to Austin and bring my knees up resting my hands on them.

"Ahem!" I cough trying to get his attention. He's still staring, i'm flattered but it's getting a little creepy if i'm honest.

"Austin!," I raise my voice a little higher and snap my fingers in his face.

Austin jumps a little and rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry i-i uhh..umm...yeah," Austin says trying to explain what he was doing but doesn't get very far. I cover my mouth laughing a little as the tips of his ears turn a little red, he's like a little boy at times you wouldn't think he was 19.

"Sooo, how long are you planning on staying at the beach today?," Austin asks after gaining some of his confidence back. I press my lips together shrugging my shoulders.

"I have absolutely no idea, not for a while yet that i do know, what about yourself?,"

"Well probably for as long as you girls are knowing Dallas he'll wanna spend as much time as he can with Cassidy, the dudes known her 2 days and he's like a love sick puppy,"Austins laughs as he looks back at everyone in the water.

"Yeah Cassidy is pretty much the same, she's smitten by him," I say laughing softly as i look out at them as well just as he turns his head back to me and nods chuckling.

"I can tell,"

Just as Austin says that I am distracted by a little boy looking no older than 6, walk by us with what i assume is his dad eating Ice-cream. It's so hot out and that ice-cream looks really really good. I see Austin at the corner of my eye looking a little confused when i don't reply or even pay him a speck of attention to him and looks about trying to find what i'm looking at. My eyes never leave the ice-cream while I mentally drool over it and also mentally debate with myself if i should go get one. I most likely look like an idiot right now and should probably stop staring at the damn ice-cream.

My view from the ice-cream becomes partially blocked from a hand waving in front of my face. ' _Well done Ally you did it again'_.

"Heyy Ally, you still there?," Austins laughs

"I..what..what," I say as i snap back into reality and realise what i had just done. I laugh awkwardly and bring my hand up covering my face. ' _I'm such an idiot'_.

"Sorry i was uh," I point to the ice-cream too embarrassed to finish my sentence and cover my face with my hands laughing.

"Yeah I could see that," Austin replies laughing and shakes his head "You looked a little mesmorised if i'm honest,"

"Oh my god," I mumble shaking my head as i mentally scold myself. _'who gets distracted by Ice-cream like seriously who does that?'_

"It's okay, i'm sure we've all been distracted by ice-cream at one point," I look up at him ass i hear his voice "when we were like 5," Austin adds laughing.

I look at him unamused and cross my arms feeling embarrassed and slightly defeated, He was right though only kids get distracted by Ice-cream, not 18 year old girls who are just about to start college. Why must i keep embarrassing myself in front of him? and why do i care so much?. I'm pulled back from my thoughts when I feel a soft comforting hand rest on my knee and look up to find Austin looking at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ally I didn't meant to embarrass you more I was just joking around, I've been distracted by Ice-cream a few times myself so don't worry about it so much," He Apologises, rubbing my knee and smiles.

"It's okay Austin, no harm done i'm just kinda tired of embarrassing myself ," I reply and shrug my shoulders chucking softly. Austin squeezes my knee as he flashes me his infamous smile.

"Well seen as you were so distracted by the ice-cream, how about we go get one?," Austin asks lifting his hand off of my knee and smiles. "My treat," He adds

I frown a little as look down at my knee, I feel it become somehow cold in this very warm weather and furrow my eyebrows in confusion, that is so weird, what am i saying this day so far has been kinda weird...well interesting and fun as well, but still slightly weird. Realising i hadn't replied to Austin and look up at him to see his eyes, which i'm sure not 5 seconds ago were full of hope with a bright smile is slowly fading away. ' _Answer him Ally'._

I give him a smile and nod my head. "Sorry i got caught up in my thoughts but yeah i'd like that," I answer him and smile.

I notice the rest of the group making there way back to us. The way they're walking is kinda reminding me of something you'd see in TV opening titles or something, you know the whole walking up together, side by side in slow motion, laughing and smiling with each other. Well that's literally how they look, apart from the whole slow motion part.

"Have fun?," I ask as they reach Austin and I.

"Yeah we continued our splash war and I can happily say i whipped their asses, some more than others not gonna say any names but he was asking for it," Trish replies laughing as she grabs her towel and looks at Jace. He looks her defeated and shakes his head shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh well you win some, you lose some, what can i say the better man" He stops looking a little panicked as he catches Trish's glaring eye staring at him for his slip up of words. "sorry Trish, woman won I just didn't know who i was dealing with when i decided to go for her, but now i do or at least I know some," Jace replies grabbing his towel and dries his hair.

"Well Cass and I did warn you before you did it," Carrie says shrugging as she dries herself off and takes a seat on her lounger while Cassidy nods along looking at jace, both laughing.

"It's True I even heard them warning you," Dez laughs, agreeing with Carrie.

"Yeah, Me too," Dallas adds chuckling and takes a seat on Cassidy's lounger looking up at him.

"Guys! you're supposed to be on my side," Jace says looking defeated at the boys.

Austin and I look at each other laughing quietly, then look back at the rest of them as we watch on amused as they carry on their little debate over what happened in the water.

"Well you should have listened to them," Trish laughs and pats the bottom of the lounger beckoning Jace over to sit there and smiles.

"Yeah well as i said before now i know," Jace says taking a seat at the bottom of Trishs lounger. "Thank you," He adds and flashes her smile.

"We're only playing Jace," Trish laughs and nudges him gently. "But still keep it mind, i'm not a girl you wanna mess with," she adds shrugging her shoulders and lays back.

"It's True by the way you really don't," I say agreeing with Trish "I gave her a fright as a joke and also recorded her dancing ridiculously while making breakfast yesterday morning then sent it to Carrie and Cass," The girls and I chuckle as we recall yesterdays events. "It was really funny and just too good not to but now I wish i didn't, I fear what she may do as revenge honestly you do not want go through the feeling of knowing she could potentially strike at any moment,I'm serious it's terrifying," I explain to everyone as the thought of what she could do goes through my head.

"Really?," Austins asks laughing.

I nod my head as i look at him and grab my water bottle.

"Yeah so don't do it," I reply and take a drink of my water as i hear the rest of them laughing.

I may have only known Trish 3 days but I already know that if she was gonna get revenge on me it was gonna be big, I learned a lot about her in those 3 days and I know that i will never ever do anything that requires her to get revenge on me again, it still hasn't happened yet and i don't know when it will but i know one thing for sure, once is more than enough.

"You guys make me sound so bad, I swear i'm not," Trish says trying to act innocent. The girls and I look at her pointedly and laugh. "Okay well most of the time i'm not," She adds, we all laugh and watch as she slips on her sunglasses. You just gotta love her.

"So what have you guys been doing?," Carrie asks Austin and I curiously.

"Yeah you left the splash war pretty early," Dez adds looking at us while he plays with a rubber band.

"Well we've just been talking while enjoying the sun and...the view," Austin replies and looks at me slightly smirking and winks.

I laugh a little feeling my cheeks heat up and cough turning my head back to look at everyone else. Damn him for reminding me of that, I hope the red on my cheeks isn't too noticeable but it may be too late, I feel everyone's eyes on us staring intently, some looking a little confused while others looking intrigued. ' _Oh god they saw, why did they have to see that? i'm gonna get pestered later about it i just know it'._

I cough again and shake my head laughing a little as i look at Austin then to everyone else and nod.

"Yeah just talking and such," I say a little flustered. I feel the lounger shake a little and look back at Austin to see him chuckling, looking at me Amused.

"Have we missed something here?," Carrie asks a little confused but slightly intrigued. I shake my head and smile at her.

"No you haven't, it's nothing Austin was making a joke," I reply as Austins nods.

"Yeah just an inside joke," He adds laughing a little. "We were actually gonna go get some ice-cream," Austin says changing the subject. Thank you Austin.

"Oooh Ice-cream that sounds like a good idea, we should all go get some," Cassidy says happily looking at everyone.

I turn my head to look at Austin to see him a little dissapointed but quickly smiles when he notices me looking, I wonder what was wrong with him.

"Sure as long as it's okay with Austin," Dallas says looking at Him "Don't wanna step on your toes," he adds teasingly sending him a smirk as he looks from me to Austin and raises his eyebrows.

I notice Jace and Dez chuckle as the tips of Austins ears become tinted red again and shakes his head.

"Shut up dude," Austin replies as Dallas puts his hands up a mock surrender position and laughs "but yeah it's fine, are you okay with that?," Austins asks turning his head towards me.

I nod gently and smile looking at everyone.

"Sure it'll be a nice bonding experience," I reply grabbing my shorts and top slipping them back on.

"OK it's settled let's go get some ice-cream," Cassidy says happily getting up off her lounger and grabs her clothes putting them back on along with everyone else.

A few minutes later everything is packed up in the bags and ready to be put back into Cassidy's car. I finish packing my stuff away in my bag making sure i have everything when an outstretched hand appears in front of my face, I look up to find Austin standing above me with a smile on his face. I send him a smile as i quickly zip my bag back up and place my hand on his, he pulls me up and leans down to my ear.

"Best view i've ever seen at the beach," He whispers softly and squeezes my hand gently as i feel his breath tickle my ear and sends a shiver down my spine. ' _ugh he still smells so good'._ Austins pulls back slowly and sends me a soft smirk as he lets go of my hand and grabs his stuff.

I stand frozen, my eyes wide and shake my head putting it down as i feel my cheeks heat up again. I've blushed way too much today i'm scared they'll become permanently red at this rate.

"You coming?," He asks looking at me amused knowing he got the reaction he wanted.

"oh yeah, let's go," I reply with a shy smile as i walk past Austin trailing just behind everyone else.

* * *

Once we put our stuff in Cassidys car and the boys put their stuff in Austins, we made our way onto the boardwalk and headed to the little ice-cream parlor called Sally's sweet sweet treats **(If this does exsist I do not own it, it was just a random name that popped into my head).** The bell above the door rings as we walk into the little parlor, the walls were a white colour with pale pink and blue striped canvas on the wall, a picture of an ice-cream sundae as well and some little decorations on the counter next to the big glass cabinet with all the ice-cream flavours laid inside it.

Old fashioned 50's diner Tables and chairs were spread out around the room, It was very cute kinda reminded me of my childhood back in Miami, there was a ice-cream parlor that looked just like this, maybe a few things different obviously but still the same.

We make our way to the counter and find a brown haired middle-aged woman standing behind it with a welcoming smile on her face, I'm assuming that is sally. I feel a little homesick and sadness overwhelm me as i observe the woman behind the counter, the brown hair, bright welcoming smile and good vibe coming from her reminds me of my mom and my home. I miss her

"Hello I'm sally and welcome to sallys sweet sweet treats, what can i get you today?,"

"Hi," We all chorus and look at each other slightly creeped out and laugh.

Cassidy and Dallas order first, they both got the same 3 scoops in a tub, chocolate, vanilla and cookie dough with some reeces cups then offered to find a table for all of us to fit around while Trish and Carrie ordered theirs, I don't know if there is a table big enough but we'll soon see i wouldn't be surprised if we had to sit around 2 separate tables.

Trish got cookie dough, chocolate chip mint and strawberry with no toppings, carrie then ordered Oreo, vanilla and chocolate with some sprinkles. Once they were done ordering they both went find Dallas and cassidy.

Next up was Jace and dez, Jace just got plain strawberry, vanilla and chocolate with choco fishes while dez got a mixture of flavours with a bunch of toppings, seriously it was a lot like i'm talking just a mountain of ice-cream, that guy is truely one of a kind. Once they were both done they left to go find the rest of them.

Next up it was Austin and I. We move up closer to the counter and look at the ice-cream selections. I scan the ice-cream flavours through the glass searching for me favourite and stop when i spot the fruity goodness and smile gleefully.

FRUITY MINT SWIRL!

"hey there, what would you like?," Sally asks us politely with a kind smile.

"I'll have the oreo, chocolate chip mint and fruity mint swirl with chocolate fishes and a cherry," Austin replies politely and looks at me "And the lady will have?," Austins asks turning towards me smiling as he rests his hand ontop of the counter.

"I'll just have 3 scoops of Fruity mint swirl please with some sprinkles, Thank you," I reply excitedly almost jumping for joy at the thought of getting my favourite ice-cream as i look from Austin to Sally.

"coming right up," Sally nods amused and starts scooping out our ice-cream.

"So you like fruity mint swirl huh?," I ask austin a little surprised.

He nods as he takes out his wallet and pulls some cash out and stuffs his hands in his pockets looking at me.

"Yeah I used to get it as a kid, yourself?," He asks

"Like? Try more like LOVE!," I exclaim excitedly "It is my all time favourite Ice-cream, when i was a kid my dad used to take me to go get some after he picked me up from school," I explain frowning a little as i recall that old memory with my dad.

It's one of my most cherished memories with my dad, he would pick me up after school and we'd jam out in his car acting silly until we reached the boardwalk and then we'd go get ice-cream. I used to always get vanilla it's plain but I liked it, until one day my dad persuaded me to try something different so i got fruity mint swirl, big step up from vanilla i know but I Loved it and haven't looked back since.

"Here you go 1 tub of oreo, fruity mint swirl and chocolate chip mint and 1 tub of fruity mint swirl" I'm snapped out of my thoughts when i hear Sallys voice and look up to find Austin looking at me curiously.

"Are you okay?," Austins asks with concern laced though his voice.

"Thank you!," I grab my little tub from the counter and reach for a spoon along with some napkins as i nod. "Yeah i'm okay Austin don't worry about it"

"Are you sure?," Austins pushes a little as he grabs a spoon.

I nod my head flashing him a smile in reasurance and scoop some ice-cream eating it happily.

"Yeah honestly i'm good Austin,"

He doesn't look too convinced as he continues to stare at me but accepts my answer and turns back to sally.

"That'll be 5 dollars sweetheart,"

Austin nods smiling and reaches over the counter handing sally the money.

I know i told trish what happened with dad after only just meeting her, but we were in the comfort of our own dorm room and i just trusted her instanty, not that i don't trust Austin because i do I just don't wanna be a debby downer and ruin the mood for today, so for now he'll just have to accept that as my answer and i am good so it's not like i'm lying.

"Thank you sweetheart, Enjoy your ice-cream and have nice day," Sally smiles and starts serving the next customer.

"Thank you for the Ice-cream Austin," I thank him as i scoop up some more ice-cream and close my eyes enjoying the delicious ice-cream.

"No problem I said it was my treat so,"

I smile in reply as we make our way around the parlour and find our friends. Turns out there was table big enough for us, it was one of the big tables with like the comfy couch type seats on one side and then the normal ones on the other.

There was 2 left, a comfy seat and a normal one. I assume you know what seat i am going for, this girl likes her comfort not to the same extent as Trish but i'm up there.

"Hey took you long enough," Dallas says as we approach the table.

"Well there was 6 of you before us," Austin replies taking the normal seat letting me slip into the comfy seat next to Trish. Thank you Austin!

"True," Dallas replies nodding his head as he eats his ice-cream.

"Anyway what are we talking about?," I ask curiously as i scoop out some of my ice-cream and eat it, looking between everyone at the table.

"Just talking about school and stuff nothing too specific at all really," Trish replies as she takes another spoonfull of her ice-cream.

"So what are you girls majoring in?," Jace asks us curiously as he finishes up his ice-cream.

Wow talk about a fast eater, he's already finished his ice-cream then again he is male and you know how they are with food. That's probably why the saying, 'The way to a mans heart is through his stomach' exsists but these days that probably applies to a females aswell. you know us girls, we love our food!

"Designing- clothes specifially, I'm an an expert in all things fashion" Trish replies sassily to jace. "I'm what you call a fashionista," she stands up striking a pose showing off her clothes and laughs giving a little twirl.

That girl just osses confidence, i don't know how she does it. It took me years just to get to where i am now and believe me it's a massive improvment.

"Dance, I've been doing it for as long as i can remember, when i was a kid i used to learn dacne routines from music videos and stuff then show my parents, eventually they enrolled me in dance classes and it became my passion, i literally live and breathe dance, So i wanna be a choreographer when i leave CMAU, teaching whoever wants to learn," Cassidy replies enthusiastically as she talks her passion while eating her ice-cream.

That girl is gonna go places, i can tell. Cassidy knows her goals, she really does have her eye on the prize and nothing is gonna stop her. You can hear the enthusiasim and passion in her voice when she talks about her Dancing.

It's like me with Music, my life is music if i'm not writing, i'm singing, if i'm not singing, i'm playing and if i'm not playing or doing any of those, i'm listening to it and that is how she is with Dance.

"Art and Design, as a kid i always quite artistic like whenever it came up for my birthday i'd always ask for arts and crafts stationary while all the other little girls my age were getting dolls and stuff, then in school art class was my favourite i excelled at it and not to toot my own horn i was the best in my class," Carrie explains as brushes her knuckles against her shoulder making us laugh and shakes her head amused as she continues on once we stopped.

"I won a few art competitions and in high school i got the chance to have my art showcased in a local museum, it was nothing big but to me i was ontop of the world and from then on i was like i wanna do this for the rest of my life luckily it's not just drawing and painting i do so hopefully in the future i can make something of my talent," Carrie finishes off telling us her story and eats some more of her ice-cream.

"Wow that's amazing Carrie! you gotta show us some of your work sometime, i'd really like to see it," Dez comments as he looks at Carrie in Awe. "T-that's if it's okay with you of course," he quickly back tracks and eats some of his mountain ice-cream. _oooh looks like another relationship on the horizon._ **(Dez is still gonna be Dez i've just made him a tiny bit less well Dez, if that made any sense at all hahaha)**

"Music and song writing, it's been my life for as long as i can remember, my love and passion for it all comes down to my dad as i said before to Trish without him and being completely surrounded by music my whole life i don't think i'd be here today" I explain as i eat some of my fruity mint swirl and mentally drool over how good it tastes.

"I learned to play piano then eventually i wrote my first song it was about cupcakes,i think it could have been a hit" I joke laughing as i recall the memory, hearing the rest of them laugh and finish up my ice-cream continuing on with my story.

"Anyway from then on i continued to write more and more, it became my everything and like Cassidy said, I live and breathe music, so it was only logical i pursue a career in it," I explain passionately with smile and wipe my face with a napkin.

I lift my head up finding Austin staring at me with a look in his eye that could only be described as amazment and giggle ' _He's so adorable but he's gonna make me blush again'_ I look from Austin to the other guys hoping to save myself from the embarrassment and sit back crossing on leg over the other.

"What about you guys?," i ask curiously looking at the boys, noticing that they were finished their ice-cream apart from Dez.

That really was a mountain of ice-cream, i'm really surprised the dude has suffered from brain freeze yet or something, I don't know anyone who could even eat that much ice-cream let alone finish it.

"It's insane how much ice-cream he's eaten," Trish whispers to me and laughs.

I nod my head agreeing and laugh softly covering my mouth to try covering it up.

"Well i'm majoring in filmography, theres not much to tell i've always loved working with a camera and being able to create something that other people can watch, my biggest inspiration for it is Spike stevens, I saw some stuff that he directed and i was like i wanna do that, So I wanna be a director once i leave CMAU," Dez explains sounding very passionate and pulls out his video camera panning it around the parlour and then around the table.

The girls and I give him a small wave as the camera pans over us and almost die of laughter as it reaches the boys.

Austin stands up flexing his muscles giving the camera a smoldering look ' _Ughh he's to die for'._ Jace does the Duck lips with his hands on his hips and Dallas pops his hip out with his hand on it as he runs his other hand through his making it look like he loves himself, he's reminding me of Gaston.

"Come get some ladies, you know you want too," Dallas says to the camera in a very deep voice as Austin winks at the camer while jace nods his head and kisses the air.

I hold onto my stomach feeling it starting to become sore and throw my head back laughing hard and feel some tears slip out. I notice the Trish, Cass and Carrie laughing as much i am.

Trish is lay flat on the table dying of laughter while cass has colapsed onto her in tears and Carrie is almost falling off the chair.

"I CAN'T BREATHE," Trish laughs and manages to compose herself enough to snap a photo of the boys posing.

After 5 minutes of us girls dying we manage to compose ourselves, i sit back up properly and fan myself with my hands as i take a deep breathe and shake my head.

"That may have been the best thing i have ever witnessed," I giggle as i look between the boys.

"I second that, honestly guys that just made my day," Cass says and giggles as she nods her head agreeing with me.

"Too funny and this picture is just great," Trish comments looking at picture she took on her phone and shows the boys.

"That is actually a pretty good picture, I like it," Austin says as he looks at the photo laughing, the boys agreeing with him and laugh at how ridiculous it looks.

You really wouldn't think these guys were 19 years old i mean they act like they are about 8 but it's absolutely hilarious and honeslty i'm so glad i met these guys. I haven't laughed that hard in so long. I full compose myself and grab a piece of gum from my pocket popping it in my mouth as i lean onto the table looking between everyone and smile. i'm so glad i can call this group of weirdos my friends.

"Anyway! back to what we were originally talking about, I'm majoring In Drama or Acting if you will, to be honest it wasn't something i was interested in until my freshman year of high school, they had a school play and wanted someone who looked like me the brown floppy hair, green eyes and tanned skin but the people who auditoned didn't quite fit the role, so they asked me, someone with absolutely no experience in this area whatsoever but i was like there's no harm in trying " Dallas says returning to our original conversation as he plays with his ice-cream tub. "So i did it and turned pretty good, obviously i had to work on a few things being an amateur but otherwise it was perfect and i got the role," He smiles as he recalls the memory. "From then on i fell in love with acting and any play the school had i audtioned for, majority of the time got the part, i also started attending drama classes outwith school and stared in a few productions and now i'm here, i wanna be an actor and this is the best school to go to for that," Dallas says explaining his story and flashes cassidy a big smile causing her to blush slighty. _'Aww they are just the cutest'._

It's so cool getting to hear all of their stories and why they are attending this school. I'm starting to know them better and i really like that. It's nice to know there is people out there who are just as passionate as i am when it comes to the things we love doing.

"He's actually really good, you would think that he had been doing it since he was a child, total pro," Austins says being genuine about his best friends talent and smiles slapping him on the back nodding his head.

"Thanks man i try," Dallas nods his head in appreciation at his bro.

"You've got to let me see you act sometime," Cassidy says leaning forward on the table and smiles.

"Only if you let me see you dance," Dallas replies causing Cassidy to laugh and nod her head.

"Deal!," Cassidy agrees

"My turn now huh well i'm majoring in creative writing, I loved English in school because it always gave me a chance to write and express myself. i've always loved writing stories i used to make some up when i was a kid and i had a little spongebob writing pad that i would keep them in, i still have it actually," Jace chuckles. "when i wrote stories i loved that it was able to let me escape reality and find this whole other world of my own imagination. I wanna be able to write stories that people can connect with and who knows maybe even turn into film," Jace explains to us as he taps his fingers against the table.

Jace is the one that surprises me the most, he doesn't look like the type to write stories or be into any of that sort of stuff i mean you can see he is a skateboarder but i guess that's why they say don't judge a book by it's cover.

"I never took you to be the type to write stories and such but that's actually really cool," Trish comments on his story looking impressed.

"There's more than meets the eye with me sweet cheeks," Jace says in flirty manner and winks at Trish.

I raise my eyebrows as i look at Cass and Carrie to see them giving me the exact same exspression and giggle waiting, listening intently for Trishs response.

Trish gives a sly smile and giggles raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner "well i'd certainly like to see more," Jace smirks holding eye contact with her.

I look at her in shock and cover my mouth my eyes wandering over to Austin seeing him just as surprised as i am.

"Oh my god!," I mouth to Austin and giggle as he laughs shaking his head amsued.

"We're in a ice-cream parlour let's keep it clean guys and gals," Austin laughs looking about the parlous making sure no one heard cutting the tension that was brewing between Trish and Jace.

It takes them a few seconds but they finally come back to reality after practically having eye sex. I know we're not kids but holy shit i was so not expecting that to happen especially right here. Trish is gonna get grilled tonight by Cassidy and Carrie when we get to the dorms i just know it.

"And last but not least," I point to Austin as i say that and smile waiting to hear his story even though i already know some of it.

"Well i'm majoring in Music, it's been my passion since i was a kid, pretty much my whole life has been surrounded by music as well like you Ally, i learned a few instruments and my love for it just grew and grew I also love performing and singing, i've sung on a few stages and the rush of excitment and energy i get is amazing, i also won the school talent competition when i was in high school and i've just been doing my thing anywhere i can" Austins smiles at me knowing i understand what he means. I know i've said it before but damn he really is swoon worthy, he is everything so far that i look for in a guy it's just a pity i'm not looking for a boyfriend right now, then again i don't think he'd go for a girl like me even if i was.

"The only problem is i can't write a song to save my life so hopefully i'll be able to pick that up at CMAU, i'm gonna have to if i wanna be a musician," Austin adds on shrugging and laughs as he looks at me smiling. "Who knows maybe i can get some help along the way,"

I nod my head smiling slowly losing myself in all that is Austin moon when i'm quickly brought back by the sound of cassidys voice and cough turning my attention to her. _'C'mon Ally get a grip of yourself girl'_

"Wow it's all very diverse but in some way it's still linked together, I love that," Cassidy says as she gets up and puts her little tub in the Trash, just as she turns back around she finds Dallas,jace, Dez, Trish and Carrie holding their tubs out to her looking at her pleadingly.

"You guys are so lazy," Cassidy laughs along with the rest of the group and grabs each of the tubs putting them in the Trash.

A chorus of thank yous are heard from the group before she takes her seat facing Dallas and smiles at him as he mouths the words 'Thank you' to her. _they're so sweet together i can see them getting together very soon'_.

I finish my off ice-cream and move to get up when i'm stopped by Austin putting his hand on mine looking at me and smiles shaking his head as he grabs my tub.

"I got it," Austin says getting up and makes his way over to the Trashcan putting our tubs in it. ' _That was nice of him'_

I feel someones eyes burning holes into me and slowly turn my head to find Trish, Cass and Carrie looking at me with their eyebrows raised, looking mischevious but slightly surprised. I shrug my shoulders shaking my head as i look at them just as Austin comes back to the table.

I don't think i'll hear the end of this tonight, guaranteed we'll get back to the dorms and they're gonna end up interrogating me on the details of today or something, I just know it. There is no escaping this but i'm not the only one who has gossip to spill so it might not be too bad.

"Thank you again Austin,"

"No problem Ally," I send him a smile and clasp my hands together ontop of the table as I look around at everyone. Carrie and Dez are fiddling about with his Camera while Cassidy, Trish, Jace, Dallas and Austin are having a conversation. I still can't quite believe it's only 3 days, it really doesn't feel like it at all.

"So what now guys?," I ask the group curisously as the bell rings again on the door signalling more people have either came in or left the parlour.

"Well we could walk about the boardwalk maybe go on a couple rides," Austin suggests to us. "It's fun and it's gives us something to do,"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, what about you guys?" I reply and ask the rest of the group leaning on the table tapping my fingers against it.

"I'm in," Dez says excitedly

"Yeah me too," Jace replies nodding his head.

"Yeah let's do it," Dallas agrees happily and looks at cassidy curiously. "what about you Cass?," He asks her grabbing her hands that are sat on the table.

"Sure why not," she replies with a smile squeezing his hands and turns to the Girls.

"What do you say girls?,"

Trish and Carrie look between each other having a conversation with their eyes and turn to look at us with wide smiles nodding their heads excitedly.

"hells yeah we're in," Trish yells out feeling pumped, That girl never fails to amuse me.

"Well it's settled let's go have some fun on the boardwalk," Dallas says jumping up and puts out his hand for Cassidy to grab. Cassidy laughs at Dallas's excitment and takes his hand getting up looking at the group.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!," Cass manages to say before Dallas pulls her out the busy parlor, everyone else quickly getting up and following them out.

I shake my head amused as i slowly get up, looks like more of their inner child has come out to play, i'm surprised to find Austin still at the table and hasn't gone running out with them.

"C'mon let's go," I say to Austin laughing as i follow the rest of them out the door, hearing that bell go off. I only get so far when i am stopped by Austins voice calling out my name.

"Ally!," I hear Austin shout and turn around to find him just trailing behind me, I look at him laughing and pull my hair out fixing it just as he reaches me.

"C'mon slow poke, you'll get left behind," I joke as i finish tying my hair and rest my hands on my hips.

"If i really wanted to catch up with them you would be the one getting left behind not me,"Austin laughs shaking his head and run his fingers through his blonde lucious hair as he looks down at me flashing me his infamous smile. "But i actually wanted to talk to you privately for a second that's why i'm not rushing," Austins explains. _'I wonder what he wants to talk to me about'._

"What is it? is everything okay Austin?," I ask curiously with some concern laced through my voice as i watch him rub the back of his neck.

"I uh just uh i wanted to give you something " He asks hesitantly, the nervousness evident in his eyes as he looks at me.

I smile and nod my head as i rest my hand on Austins arm rubbing it and squeeze it comfortingly _'I can feel his muscles! i think i might die'_.

"What is it?," i ask.

Austin takes my hand and opens it up placing a small piece of paper in my hand. I look down at it curiously then back up at him, tilting my head slightly. A piece of paper, this could literally have anything on it. I pick the piece of paper up from my palm and start to unfold it.

I bite my lip smiling as i look at the paper and lift my head up opening my mouth to speak to Austin only to find him gone. I spin on my heels looking up and down the busy boardwalk to find him walking backwards looking at me with soft smirk/smile on his face.

I giggle as i look down at the piece of paper re-reading it and smile.

 _ **Hey beautiful, Call me sometime i'd hate to have to hit you with a ball again to get your attention -Austin 555-2376**_ **;) .**

 _'He called me beautiful! he is so freaking sweet! i'm gonna end up falling for him if he keeps this up'_ I nod my head as i look over at him smiling and push a fallen strand of hair behind my ear and as i slowly start walking over to him and speed up as i pass by him laughing.

"C'mon Mr Smooth we've got friends to catch up with," I yell laughing as i start running down the boardwalk trying to catch up with everyone else, hearing the thump of another pair of feet catching up to me.

"Well let's go then," Austins shouts back laughing as his long legs pass by me and looks back sending me a wink.

Oh what a guy

We eventually found them not too far ahead and obvivously got questioned on why we took so long from Dallas but that was expected, that boy doesn't have much paitence. We spent the remainder of the day going on all the different rides, we into a photobooth it was hilarious trying to fit 8 of us in but we managed, we played some arcade games and ate quite a lot of junk food, at one point dez threw up in a bag because of it, i don't think the mountain of ice-cream he had helped either but he bounced back fairly quickly and we were back on the rides in no time. Today has been a weird but funfilled day and i'm kinda glad Cassidy text Dallas in the end because who knows if it would have turned out the same without the boys being here with us.

one thing i can't get out of my mind though.

I GOT AUSTINS NUMBER!

* * *

 **So there you go that was updated and much better chapter 6 lol. More and more is happening with Austin and Ally but they still have a long way to go XD I hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews, so until next time, bye. :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

A New beginning.

 **I'm glad you liked the last chapter and let's get on with chapter 7 which it's basically a filler chapter but hopefully you still like it i mean i'm actually quite happy with it LOL . -A**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise in this story just the plot.

* * *

* **BEEP BEEP BEEP IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP BEEP BEEP BEEP IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

I groan keeping my face buried in my pillow and slap my hand against my bed looking for my phone, I really need to get a new alarm tone I don't think i can deal with that damn robotic voice every morning, Note to self never let Eric chose any alarm for me again. I grab phone and roll onto my side pressing the little button lighting the phone up and squint my eyes from the brightness, Wow too bright, too bright!. 7am, I need to get up first day of college. I roll over onto my back and look at Trish as snores away in a peaceful sleep, that girl can sleep through anything.

I can feel the excitment rising in the pit of my stomach as i stare up at the ceiling, My first proper day of college at CMAU, I have dreamed about this day for so long and now it's finally here I just can't control myself, I pump my hands up into the Air and silently scream in happiness. I am so glad Trish is asleep right now otherwise i may never live this done. My little celebration is cut short by my phone vibrating, I flinch closing my eyes as i hear the Ding. _'Oh shit! please don't wake up'_. I hear a groan and open one eye looking hesitantly over at Trish to find her still asleep and let out a sigh of relief.

I focus my attention back on my phone and find I have one new Notification from Tweeter.

"I wonder what this could be," I whisper. I open up the app and go onto my Notifications to find someone has followed me.

" MusicIsForLife, Awesome name,"

I click on the profile and scroll through it curiously finding Suggestions on New songs to listen to, Links to aspiring muscians Youtube channels, Where the best places are to get high quality Instruments at Good deals etc. As a music lover myself, aspiring muscian and songwriter this page is right up my Alley.

I smile and click the follow button on their page, I'd feel bad if i didn't for some reason, it always happens so i follow anyone who follows me. I quickly check the rest of my social media before i get up and quietly grab my towels careful to not disturb Trish and head into the bathroom to take shower.

I open the glass panel doors and turn the nozzle watching as the hot water sprays down onto the shower floor and lay the towels on the towel rail. I stand in front of the sink looking in the mirror and jump a little seeing the mop on top of my head ' _Oh geez that's horrifying'._ I literally look like i've been dragged through a hedge backwards. It's a good thing no one gets to see this disaster in the morning. I shake my head and run a brush quickly through my hair taming it a little before getting in the shower.

I stand in the shower feeling the water spray onto my skin as i imagine how today will go, What will my professors be like, what will my classes look like, who will i meet that shares the same passion as me. To be honest though i really hope i get to the use the schools music room, i'm in the mood to tickle some ivorys. I haven't played since i left miami, i was gonna bring my keyboard but it was too much to bring with me. So once i've settled down, i'll find myself a job and buy new one.

I quickly wash myself and do everything i need to before stepping out into the steamy bathroom. I dry my body off and wrap the towel around my hair, grabbing my PJs stepping back into the room. I grab a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans and a grey top with Truth + beauty on it **(Lauras Top i think she wore it in a photoshoot)** and slip them on, i'll pair it with a black jacket and ankle boots but i'll put them on when i'm leaving.

I towel dry my hair and sigh softly as i look at Trish, i really need to dry my hair but i fear for my life if i wake her up.

"Oh well Sorry Trish," I shrug and grab my hair dryer plugging it in.

*15 MINUTES LATER*

Hair dried, straightend and even added a little bit of makeup. I smile at myself in the mirror and nod.

"That'll do fine for today," I say to myself fixing a piece of my hair.

"Looking good chica," I jump and swivel around on my chair looking at Trish and smile.

"Thanks, sleep well?," I ask getting up.

Trish stretches her arms out with her mouth open wide as she yawns and nods her head.

"Yeah i did although i kinda wish we got back a little earlier last night," Trish replies as she gets up. I nod my head agreeing with her as i make my bed.

"Yeah i'm the same, because its our first day today i would have prefered to have gotten to bed earlier than we did but yesterday was so much fun i guess we just lost track of time," I explain while fluffing out my pillows laying them neatly at the top of my bed.

"It really was," she replies. I feel a pair of piercing eyes staring at the back of my head and turn my head to find Trish staring at me while a smirk on her face and her eyebrows raised.

"What?," I laugh curious to know why she's looking at me like that.

"You and Austin...were getting pretty close yesterday huh?," Trish teases as she starts making her bed as well. I shake my head feeling the heat rise in my cheeks, we did get pretty close yesterday I tried hard not to swoon so much but that boy just makes me melt and turns me into goo.

"It was nothing," I shrug trying to play it off cool. "It was just two people getting to know each other, that's what happens when you make new friends,"

I play with my hair as i watch Trish fix her bed.

"Yeah because that was totally how NEW FRIENDS act around each other," she says putting a lot of emphesis on the new friends.

"You're only seeing what you want to see, that's all it was nothing more and nothing less, we're just 2 young people who click very well and having fun in our new..friendship," I reply as i sit down at the edge of my made up bed and cross one leg over the other.

It's funny how she's trying to tease me yet i wasn't the only one who got some attention yestersay, and yes i'll admit Austin and I did get close but i'm not giving Trish the satisfaction of being right plus i don't want this to turn into something it's not so for now it's DENY, DENY, DENY.

"You can't even say anything you were pretty close with jace i mean you could cut the tension with a knife and let's not forget the moment in ice-cream parlor, someone got a little naughty" I cross my arms and look at her smugly knowing i have her stumped.

She opens her mouth a few times looking a bit like a fish trying to find the words to use but nothing comes out and sighs as she looks at me defeated.

I laugh softly nodding. "That's what i thought,"

"What can i say Ally? He's hot and he flirted with me first so what can i say," Trish shrugs laughing and grabs some towels and clothes from her wardrope.

"Now if you excuse me this chick needs to get ready," I nod my head and wave my hand as she struts of into the bathroom.

As she's getting ready i start making breakfast, waffles for Trish and I decided to keep it simple today i didn't wanna be rushing about, so a bowl of cereal for myself.

I lounge on the couch and scroll through the TV as i wait on Trish. I stare down at my phone as i think of the note Austin gave me and quickly get grabbing the note from my bag reading it again feeling a warm sensation rise in my tummy and smile spread across my face. We have our actual orientation first today and then our classes start afterwards. I'm so excited, i can barely contain it honestly i'm just bursting at the seems.

I fall back down onto the couch grabbing my phone and type his number into it, Should i text him? or just wait? I don't wanna seem desperate tho but it's just a text theres no harm in it right. I bring up the message section and click on Austins name typing out a message. I'm not gonna tell him it's me, well not yet anyway i wanna see what he says first.

 _ **Ally: Good Morning Mr Moon xx**_

I read over the text message as i hover my finger over the send button, Should i add the kisses? or is that too much? Whenever i send a text message i usually end it with two kisess but this is Austin and i have no clue how he would take that, would he think it's weird or would he send one back...Maybe i'm just over thinking this, let's just send the damn text how i normally would.

I lay my phone next to me as i stare at it impaitently and grab my cereal bowl taking a spoonful in my mouth. He might not even be awake yet, What if i wake him up!? what am i even saying he should be up by now if he wants to get to his classes on time.

I'm staring at my phone like it's gonna jump up and saying hello geez Ally. I shake my head at my actions and continue to eat my cereal while watching the Tv trying to distract myself. 2 seconds later my phone beeps alerting me that i have a message, i stare down at my phone again taking a deep breath and pick it up opening the new text message i have.

 _ **Austin: Uhh Good morning, Who is this?**_

I giggle as i read the text just imagining him looking at his phone so confused and a little sleepy. I look around the room as i think of a reply and smile as one comes to mind.

 _ **Ally: Who me? hmm i could be your worst nightmare or your biggest fantasy Mr Moon xx**_

 _ **Austin: Haha Worst nightmare or biggest fantasy? Well that all depends on who you are unfortunately tho you haven't told me that just yet but you seem to know me, so tell me stranger would you be my worst nightmare or my biggest fantasy?**_

 _ **Ally: Well i'm too nice to be someones worse nightmare and as for biggest fantasy that's always a possiblity but for you Mr Moon i'd say biggest fantasy because it's the better option but that is for you to decide not me ;) xx**_

Just as i finish typing up that message Trish emerges from the bathroom and starts getting herself ready for the day ahead.

"Theres waffles on the table for you," I tell her looking over my shoulder at her as i take another spoonful of my cereal and wait for a reply from Austin.

"Aw thanks Ally i'm starving," Trish says appreciativly and grabs her plate of waffles, sitting down at the table applying her makeup and doing her hair.

"No problem," I reply just as my phone beeps again. I wonder what he has said because this is such a weird conversation.

I laugh to myself and open up the message.

 **(Austins POV. )**

I wonder who this is? I re-read the message analysing it in my head. The only person who recently got my number is Ally so i can only assume it's her and i'm 90% sure it is but i don't wanna jump in too quickly with that because i could be wrong and this might just be a stupid prank.

 _ **Austin: Haha biggest fantasy because it's the better option? hmm well tell me about you mystery person and i'll give you an answer :D**_

I re-read my reply nodding satisifed with my answer and press send throwing my phone down onto my bed as i pull my ripped jeans and red V-neck t-shirt on, checking myself in the mirror and run my fingers through my hair giving it the messy look just as my phone lights up with that unmisstakable bing. I pick it up reading the screen and open the messgae.

1 New Message : Unknown (Ally)

I smirk as i read it knowing whose on the other end instantly and shake my head amused typing my reply.

 **(Allys POV.)**

"You wanna know who i am do you?," I mumble to myself and giggle biting my lip as i look at the Tv then back at my phone thinking of something good to say.

I'm surprised Austins is responding so well to this usually people freak out if they get a random message from someone they don't know and they aren't willing to tell them who it is but he's taking this very well, i think he might have figured out that it's me but if he hasn't then my next reply should give it away.

 _ **Ally: hmm Ice-cream is good on a hot day and I love a good view Mr Moon ;P xx**_

I check the time noticing it's almost time to leave and look over finding Trish is putting her shoes on. I quickly get up putting my bowl by the sink and grab my ankle boots pulling them on and double check i have everything i need in my bag and grab my jacket slipping it on.

"You got everything?," I ask Trish as i stand at the door looking at her waiting paitently as she checks her bag and picks up her phone nodding.

"Yes, we are good to go," Trish replies with a bright smile as i open the door excitedly.

Trish walks out the door finding Cass and Carrie waiting for us as i grab the dorm keys and follow suit getting half way out when my phone goes off. A smile spreads across my face knowing who it's from and close the door quickly locking it.

"Ready girls?," Cassidy asks excitedly as she bounces on the spot looking between Trish, Carrie and I.

"Ready as we'll ever be," I reply with a bright smile as i pop the keys in my bag while carrie nods along with me in agreement.

"Let's do this," Trish says confidently as we start walking down the corridor and pull my phone opening up the message from Austin.

 _ **Austin: Biggest fantasy Miss Dawson ;) xx**_

I giggle smiling as i re-read the message and shake my head as i tuck my phone back into my pocket following the other girls. Austin moon you are truly one of a kind.

* * *

 **shorter than the other chapter but i did say it was basically a filler chapter haha anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know what you think in the reviews! Until next time, bye! :) xx**


	8. Important Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE!

 _(Important)_ _ **Apology/Explanation:**_ I'm going to start by saying how incredibly bad i feel it's been almost a year since i last updated but a lot has happened in that time and i'm gonna be completely honest, i forgot about this story. I know quite a few of you were really enjoying this and you kept asking me to update which i had every intention of doing i promise you that i mean i was enjoying writing it at the time but things changed and i lost interest as i had other things occupying my mind which sounds like every other persons A/N when they haven't updated in a while but it's the truth i mean i've loved Austin and Ally since 2013 but i didn't start writing this until 2016 long after the TV show had finished and i found that it was a way for me to escape from the real world and be creative but it's 2018 now and i'm an adult with a lot more responsibilities that take priority over this unfortunately. I wish i could tell you that i will be continuing with this story but i honestly don't know if i will. As i was writing it, it was coming from the top of my head there was no plan so i don't know what direction to take this in i'm just at a loss.

 _(Important)_ _ **Plan for story:**_ So here's what i've been thinking as i said before i don't have a plan for this story and i doubt i'm gonna be able to write this out to the end and finish it. I know Austin and Ally fanfics aren't as popular now but i know there is people out there who still write them so i am willing to part with this but, only If you are dedicated writer who puts time and effort into things like this, you have an interest in this story and you want to make it great. I'm not gonna give it away to just anyone because this story means a lot to me, i put a ton of effort into it (those chapters aren't small) and i don't want it ruined i mean i know it's not amazing to begin with but i hope you know what i mean.

So if you are interested DM me, my inbox is always open or let me know in the reviews and we can talk about it but, if no one is interested then this will probably the last you hear from me

Until next time, bye bye xx :) - A


	9. Important Note

_**Authors note!**_

 _ **Hello Everyone, to those who are following this story i have changed my mind and decided to continue with it. It was a very spur of the moment thing and I honestly don't know what happened but I guess i was feeling a little inspired. So as I said I am continuing with the story but I will be re-writing it and there will be some changes however I will not delete this original version just yet as i need them and unfortunately i deleted every chapter i typed out on my laptop. So these are the only copy i have of them. I also wanna say that i'm not gonna put any pressure on myself to constantly update, I will update when i am ready and when i happy with the quality of the chapters and i won't lie there probably will be some gaps inbetween but at least i am trying right.**_

 _ **So if you would like to read the re-written first chapter of 'A New Beginning' then just pop onto to my profile and get a taste of it. It's still called A New Beginning but it'll have Re-written in the title as well. Until next time my lovlies, bye :)**_


End file.
